Still Waters
by newyork24-7
Summary: They say that still waters run deep, a calm surface can be so misleading. Before Anna and Bates there was another valet and head housemaid who fell in love. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure when Elsie was actually meant to have arrived at Downton, but when she was considering leaving with Joe it had sounded like she'd moved there when they'd been stepping out together and for him to have a son old enough to be in the army around 1912-1914, I came up with this year. Although other hints throughout the series suggest she wasn't there as early as this. **

**Still at the end of the day this is simply a story, I own nothing and if I'm wrong I'm wrong and I hope it doesn't detract from any enjoyment,**

* * *

_1891_

There was a bite in the early October air, a chill that seeped into the bones and stung the cheeks. Elsie Hughes shivered, tugging her coat tighter around herself with one hand, the other tightening its grip around the handle of her slightly worn carpet bag, her fingers almost numb from the cold now. As she let out a short puff of air she was incredibly glad of her winter coat, she'd purchased it shortly before leaving Argyll and while it may be dull and more serviceable than fashionable, Elsie was well aware that a pretty pattern wouldn't have stopped her from catching her death.

Steeling herself against a sudden cold gust of wind, her steps picked up in both pace and purpose, wishing she'd had the foresight –or even the money – to buy herself a pair of gloves. Still she'd been assured by the station master that the walk wasn't more than forty minutes and she'd been walking for around thirty five, so she had to be close.

Rounding the corner, her breath caught as she saw that magnificent building for the second time, she didn't think herself as a woman who was easily impressed but this house was truly something else. The house she'd worked for previously had not been nearly so grand, or so big. Her brow furrowed as not for the first time she felt a small niggle of doubt at whether she was capable enough to work in such a large establishment. She shook her head, she was being ridiculous, she did not want to sound too big for her boots, but she knew her abilities and she knew that she would thrive in such a bustling environment, after all this was exactly what she wanted for herself, a career, and this was the closest a woman could get to that.

Her arm aching slightly, she switched her bag between hands and deviated slightly from the main drive, taking the smaller, slightly faded path that she knew led to the servant's entrance. Stepping into the back courtyard, she caught sight of a footman leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her, plucking it from between his lips and blowing out a plume of smoke he told her, "You better have an appointment, we don't like cold callers here."

Elsie straightened herself to her full – although not overly impressive height – as she informed him, "I'm not a cold caller, I'm the new head housemaid."

He didn't react, staying slouched against the wall, he jerked his head behind him. "You'll know where Mrs Jones's parlour is then," he stated.

She nodded, replying, "Second door on the right past the kitchen."

"On you go then, I'm on my break and I don't fancy playing escort."

Elsie rolled her eyes as she told him dryly, "Your help has been greatly appreciated."

He looked amused at her reaction and snorting brought the cigarette back to his mouth, as she made her way past him, trying not to tut, it might be his break but he couldn't have been more unhelpful, and if there was something that Elsie despised it was a lack of courtesy, after all manners didn't cost anything.

Still shaking her head she made her way into the back corridor, her eyes taking their time to adjust to the dimly lit space as she moved slowly, not quite as sure of her bearings as she'd let the footman believe. As she made her way round the winding corridor, she felt someone significantly larger than herself and moving a lot quicker than she was collide into her, knocking the breath out of her in a small "Oof," as she stumbled backwards slightly. She felt two big hands wrap around her arms, steadying her on her feet.

Her hand going instinctively to her hat, steadying it, she looked up, craning her neck slightly to look at whoever had walked into her. She heard his voice only seconds before she saw his face, a deep rumble as he told her hurriedly, "Beg pardon, didn't see you there."

"Well you might have done if you'd been paying attention to where you were going," Elsie grumbled uncharitably, she knew instantly that she shouldn't have been so curt but she was tired from travelling and slightly irritated by her welcome so far – not that she'd been silly enough to expect anything spectacular in that respect.

She glared up at him as she took in his broad frame, the wide shoulders, dark hair and Romanesque nose. His eyes narrowed in response, trailing over her now no doubt dishevelled form and she heard his sharp intake of breath as he straightened his shoulders and told her tightly, "I was not expecting a woman to barge in uninvited, let me tell you now that if you are selling something, no one in this house is interested in your wares."

"I am employed here," she replied, her tone icy. "Today is my first day but it would appear that the staff here have better things to do than take the time to orientate me to the building."

She saw that haughty expression of his flicker and then dissipate completely. "Ah," he breathed out. "You are our new head housemaid then," he stated.

"I am." She held out her hand. "Elsie Hughes."

He took her hand, his grip firm, his skin warm, his touch pleasant to her as he replied, "Charles Carson, Valet to his Lordship. I'm assuming that you came across Henry on his break, I doubt he'd let anything smaller than the house going up in flames tear him away from his break." The last sentence was said somewhat grimly, his mouth twisting into a look of disapproval as he muttered grimly, "If Mr Sinclair catches him he'll be in for it...again."

Elsie couldn't help but smile at that comment, letting her hand slide slowly from his. "Well I suppose there's no real harm done," she remarked. "And if I remember rightly from my interview I'm on the right track at least."

"You are," he confirmed. "I'll take you the rest of the way, if that's ok with you of course."

"I'd prefer it," she admitted. "I know roughly where I'm going but the last thing I want to do is wander into the wrong room and make a fool of myself."

He nodded, inclining his head to indicate that she should follow him, she fell into step beside him and he held out his hand, telling her, "I can carry that for you."

She shook her head. "Thank you, but it's not necessary I can assure you, I've managed to carry it from the station, so I'm sure I can manage a few more minutes."

Charles felt his jaw twitch in annoyance, the woman was very obviously too stubborn to accept even the smallest offer of help. "Very well," he told her stiffly. "If that's what you wish."

"I'm not trying to be awkward," she told him, belatedly realising that she most likely sounded incredibly rude. "I just don't want you to go to any bother."

"I'm used to carrying bags," he assured her, "you won't be putting me out."

"Hmm," she muttered; although she didn't relinquish her grip on her bag any. "Well as I've managed this far there seems little point in you carrying it for all of a minute."

"Very well," he replied, slowing his steps ever so slightly so that she could fall in line next to him. "Where in Scotland are you from?" he asked suddenly.

"Argyll."

"And you've been working there?"

"I have, I must say it was in a house much smaller than this though."

"I'm sure you will quickly become accustomed to the way we do things here at Downton, you could not ask for a better family than the Crawleys."

Elsie arched her eyebrow at that statement, letting out a small, "Hmmm." He had seemed so sensible as well, and now it looked like he had a case of securing the blinkers on when it came to the family he worked for. Not that that was so uncommon in large houses such as these, she just simply didn't indulge in it, she knew her place in this world and it didn't do to think yourself any more valuable than anyone else, because to them you would always be replacable.

"A long way for you to travel to find employment though," he continued.

"It is, but I wanted a new challenge, and a house this size is sure to bring that."

"Indeed," Charles agreed as they drew to a stop in front of one of the many doors that was spread out along the corridor. He raised his hand and rapped sharply twice on the door.

"Come in."

He turned and gave her a small but genuine smile. "This is where I leave you, good luck, Miss Hughes and welcome to Downton."

She opened her mouth to tell him he should call her Elsie but she never got the chance, he was already heading back down the corridor, walking quickly but still somehow managing to look completely unhurried. Her mouth quirked into a small smile, he seemed so straight laced and yet she'd seen a flash of dry wit in him that she'd instantly liked. Elise shook herself, she could not stand here dithering all day, after all she had things to do. So straightening her back she stepped confidently into the Housekeeper's parlour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted this story. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

Elsie's nose wrinkled slightly as she smoothed down the long skirt of her uniform. It was hardly the most flattering colour she decided, although pale grey didn't particularly suit anyone in her experience. Pinning her hair cover into place, she decided that black would have been preferable; it wouldn't have mark as easily either, whereas with this colour she'd be forever checking for stains.

Tying the white apron into a tight, neat knot around her waist, she glanced briefly into the mirror, ensuring she was neat and that everything was sitting on her properly. Satisfied that she would not put anyone to shame, she turned on her heel, ready to find her next task when the door to the small bedroom creaked open.

A sullen looking girl with mousy hair that was pulled back from her face stood in the doorway, her expression bordering on a hateful scowl. "You're Elsie then," she grumbled, the words a statement and not a question.

Despite the lukewarm greeting, Elsie offered her a brisk, polite smile. "That's right, and you must be Maggie."

"That's right." She crossed her arms across herself defensively. "I've been working here for two years now, so why they thought you were the better choice for head housemaid I don't know." Her glare deepened as she sighed irritably, "And yet I'm still expected to show you what you need to do."

Elsie had to quite literally bite her tongue for a second; forcing herself not to reply that perhaps her attitude had been one of the deciding factors. "I have worked in a household before, I know the basics, I just need to know the routine of the house and any special requirements the family likes," she replied evenly.

"Fine," Maggie sighed through almost gritted teeth. "But I don't have the time to follow you from room to room, checking on your work."

Her eyebrow arched as she spoke this time, "There won't be any need for that, I assure you."

"There better not be," the girl grumbled. "Well come on then, we better get started, we're not going to get anything done stood about chatting."

"I agree," she replied dryly. Not to mention she wasn't particularly enjoying the conversation much either.

* * *

Sitting in his Lordship's dressing room, Charles muttered under his breath as the thread slipped from between his fingertips and the eye of the needle he was unsuccessfully attempting to thread for what felt like the hundredth time. His head jerked up when he heard a small clatter from outside, in the main body of the bedroom.

Knowing that Lord Grantham was spending the day visiting the tenants on his estate, Charles frowned as he got to his feet, the shirt and thread still clasped in his hand. Pushing open the connecting door he stepped into the room, only to find himself face to face with the new housemaid, or rather the back of the new housemaid as she bent over the large four poster bed, sorting the linen.

He couldn't help it, the way the uniform clung to the curve of her bottom instantly drew his eyes downward, and he had never been the type of man to ogle the women he worked with. Forcing his eyes upwards, Charles cleared his throat, both to distract himself and to gain her attention.

Elsie jerked in surprise and whirled round, her eyes wide for a brief second before her shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was. "Thank God it's just you," she breathed out, turning her attention back to her work.

Charles wasn't sure if he was delighted or insulted by her relief. "Who else did you think it could be?" he asked.

"His Lordship of course, for a moment I thought Maggie might be playing tricks on me." Her tone turned wry as she remarked, "She certainly looks as though she'd enjoy that."

He gave a dry chuckle at her remark. "I think she was slightly put out by the fact she was passed over for promotion."

"If she spent more time doing her job and less making cow eyes at the footmen, she might not have been so disappointed in that respect." Straightening the cover, and smoothing her hand across it, she straightened and turned to face him. "I shouldn't have said that," she added as an afterthought. "It's my first day and I don't really know what anybody here is like, not really."

"When it comes to Maggie you're not far wrong," he confided, his head inclining slightly, lending an almost conspiratorial air to their conversation. "It's why Mrs Jones decided it would be best to advertise externally for a candidate."

"Well that certainly seems to have been to my benefit," Elsie replied, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Although it might be slightly too soon for me to say for certain," she added.

"If it helps I think you'll fit in very nicely."

Elsie's smile widened at his words. "You know that you're the only person to even attempt to give me a welcome here, Mr Carson."

"I'm sure that's not true," he answered quickly, not wanting to dismiss her words but the thing was that when he saw smile of hers and the way it made her blue eyes light up and sparkle it made him feel more than a little flustered, and he was not a man who ever felt flustered, in fact he prided himself on staying calm in every situation that crossed his path.

"It is, although I'm sure that the others simply need to get used to my presence here, in houses like this one it's always a bit difficult for a newcomer." She pulled a dusting rag from the basket of supplies she was carrying from room to room and began wiping down the large chest of drawers that stood next to the bed until it was immaculate and shining.

"I suppose it can be." His brow furrowed in confusion, she seemed completely comfortable in his presence, which he liked but was certainly not used to. Houses such as these had a hierarchy amongst the servants and his place was higher than that of the footmen, but he was also separated by the fact that he served his Lordship much more closely than anyone else did. The days when he was a footman himself had been long forgotten by those who had remained here throughout that time and he was no longer Charles but the very proper Mr Carson, and even though this new girl knew him as that as well, it felt different.

She didn't look up from her cleaning as she asked, "Have you been here long?"

"About four years, I've been Valet to his Lordship since he married two years ago; I was a footman prior to that."

"Well you've certainly flown through the ranks, you must be good." This time she did look at him, turning and smiling over her shoulder at him.

Normally words of praise rankled him, they rung false and hollow in his ears, but hers did not, he had a sneaking suspicion that she did not offer praise lightly and therefore he should at least attempt to accept it graciously. "I work to the best of my ability," he murmured after a moment.

"Hard work brings it own reward," she added sagely. "At least that's what the higher ups like to tell us lot."

"The Crawley's are a rewarding family to work for," he informed her, his mouth turning downward in disapproval at her words.

Elsie merely looked slightly amused by his reaction. "I'm sure they are a kind and pleasant family to work for, but at the end of the day we are their employees and we are entirely and very easily replaceable. It doesn't do to forget our place."

"I do not forget my place," Charles replied tetchily.

She eyed him carefully. "No, I don't suppose you do," she remarked dryly. "And either way I did not say it to start an argument, so I think it best if we simply agree to disagree on this point." She watched as he opened his mouth to protest and cut through any words he might have been about to say with, "Don't you think? After all it's so important to maintain a proper and polite working relationship amongst staff."

"Of course," He agreed automatically, silently feeling as though this woman were running rings around him.

"Good," she nodded decisively as she finished off her dusting with a twist of her wrist and deposited the rag back into her basket. "I'm glad we've settled that." She snuck a quick glance at him as she gathered everything together, he was very proper, much more than she'd first thought, but she still couldn't help but feel there was more lurking underneath the surface. She really should shake herself at that thought she realised, they were here to work together, nothing more and besides she still had Joe, waiting patiently for her answer back in Argyll. Not that she really wanted to dwell on that, she had wanted it over by the time she'd left but he had been reluctant to let her end it so soon, had wanted her to think on it for a while longer yet. Sighing softly, a thought suddenly occurred to her and voicing it, she asked, "I thought his Lordship was out, so what are you doing in here?"

"Attempting to sew a button back onto his shirt, the light is better in the dressing room than it is in our quarters, however I can't quite seem to get the damned needle threaded," he admitted a little ruefully.

She reached out, taking the needle and thread out of his hand and threading it deftly. "I'm not surprised," she told him as she looked pointedly at his large hands. "I don't think your fingers were made for needlework, although I assume you can take it from here."

He took the threaded needle from her, slightly impressed at how simple she'd made that look. "I can assure you that I won't have any more problems, thank you for this though."

"We are colleagues, Mr Carson so we should help each other."

"Of course, I should let you get back to work now though."

"Yes," she smiled easily, "You probably should."

* * *

"How are you settling in then, Elsie?" Henry asked that night at dinner.

"She's settling in very nicely, thank you, Henry," Mrs Jones replied briskly.

"And here was me thinking she had a tongue in her head," he replied, a smirk pulling at his features.

Charles shook his head at the younger man's behaviour, he could see from that speculative look in his gaze that he was wondering if Elsie was going to be as obliging as the last couple of housemaids. Not that he could blame him, with her dark hair, pale skin and bright eyes she was certainly a pleasant looking addition to the house. He frowned, dipping his head and mentally admonishing himself for such inappropriate thoughts."

Elsie simply gave him a small smile, one that Charles noted didn't quite meet her eyes as it had done earlier as she replied, "I'm starting to find my feet."

"Well if you ever need help with that, a tour of the house-"

"I'll be sure not to disturb you on your break," she cut in dryly.

Charles forced himself not to chuckle as he watched an annoyed frown cross Henry's face and he was surprised but pleased when Elsie looked across at him and shared a wry grin with him. It was in that instant he realised that he would never need to worry about anyone taking advantage of the new housemaid.

He saw her mouth open slightly, as though she were about to say something directed towards him, when Mr Sinclair got to his feet with a slight groan, checking his pocket watch as he did so, telling the table, "Time for the dressing gong." Charles watched in disappointment as she nodded, her mouth closing as she moved to help clear away the table, and for the first time in his working life here felt slightly reluctant to get back to work.

* * *

Clipping the cufflinks carefully into place on Lord Grantham outstretched arm, Charles stepped back to reach for his dinner jacket when there was a series of small raps at the door. "Come in," the young Earl commanded before nodding at Charles to continue with his duties. The door opened and the Countess rushed into the room, already dressed in her finery for dinner, a coy smile playing about her face. Robert flushed in pleasure at the sight of his young wife. "Cora," he teased lightly, "it's not proper for you to be in here, you'll shock, Carson."

Charles forced himself to not raise an eyebrow at that comment, he did not fully understand why the upper classes thought being in a bedroom with your spouse was considered so shocking. The Countess seemed to share this view as she replied, "I don't think that, Carson finds me standing in your bedroom while we are both fully dressed a shocking sight."

"It's simply not done here," he reminded her.

"I do wonder who it was who came up with all these rules," she replied, her fingers twisting together. "No doubt your mother adores them."

"She likes everything in its place," he confirmed.

"And myself back in the colonies no doubt."

"Since you are Downton's saviour I don't think she wishes you that far away." As Charles straightened the jacket and took a step back, the Earl added, "Thank you, Carson, that will be all."

Making to leave the room, he was stopped by the Countess asking him, "Oh, Mr Carson, I've been meaning to ask, how is our new head housemaid settling in?"

"I believe that Miss Hughes will be an asset to the household," he replied diplomatically.

"Such a shame that there was no suitable way to promote within the house though," she remarked.

"It is not always possible to do so," Robert reminded her, "We have to consider that smooth running of the household first and foremost. You think she'll do well then?" he asked his valet.

"I do," he confirmed.

"Good, then perhaps when Mrs Jones retires we will be able to promote from within."

"Do you think she'll be able to step into the duties of a ladies maid every so often?" Cora asked.

"I shouldn't see why not."

Robert turned and frowned at his wife. "You already have a ladies maid, and I thought you were very happy with her."

"I am, but I believe that Caroline is likely to return to America within the next few months, and she does need a day off every now and then, so it would be prudent to have another member of staff who could step in when required."

"You could use one of the junior maids if you'd like."

"Not after what the last one did with my hair," she replied dryly, she turned her attention back to Charles, who was standing straight, looking ahead of himself and staying impartial to the conversation. "That will be all, thank you, Carson."

Nodding, he left the room, leaving the young couple by themselves, trying not to think of the newest member of staff anymore inappropriately than he already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short chapter to lead us further into the story.**

* * *

December_ 1891_

Elsie rolled her eyes and deviated from the main corridor as she caught sight of Henry lingering by the kitchen doorway, waiting for some unsuspecting female to be caught out underneath mistletoe he'd strung up over the arch of the doorway. She was not going to be that female, even if it meant she had to carry the large soup pot the long way round to the kitchen, because she had absolutely no desire to feel his lips on hers. At times however it would appear that she was the only female in this house to feel that way, the others fawned over him.

She shook her head when she caught sight of another sprig of the plant hanging from yet another one of the doorways. It wasn't that she disliked the idea of mistletoe, in fact it was quite the opposite if one liked their partner. A smile bloomed across her face as she remembered last Christmas, when Joe had pulled her to the side of the path as they'd walked together one evening, producing some mistletoe from out of his pocket and kissing her. They had been fairly chaste kisses, but not unpleasant, and he was such a sweet man, a good man, but not the man for her.

She had written to him only a few weeks after her arrival here, ending their courtship once and for all, explaining that she did not wish to leave service and could not accept his offer of marriage. Her teeth worried into her bottom lip, so many girls in her shoes would be desperate to leave service to marry, but she was not one of them. She had seen what the life of a farmer's wife was and she knew she didn't want that drudgery for herself, service might be a hard life but it had its guarantees, you were always fed and you had a roof over your head. And it wasn't just that, but she enjoyed her work, as strange as it might sound and she believed that although they were certainly not perfect, the Crawleys were a pleasant family to work for. Her only hope was that she wouldn't regret what she had given up.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you," a familiar deep rumble warned from behind her.

She turned, shooting Charles a look of confusion. "Why not?"

He inclined his eyes up and nodded his head at the archway. "That's why," he replied dryly.

"Oh," she remarked as she looked up and saw yet another sprig of mistletoe above her head. "I didn't see that one."

"You're lucky that Henry didn't find you here."

"Believe me I've never been more thankful," she laughed. "And here was me trying to avoid them."

"You'll have a hard job, although Mrs Jones is on the case, she's determined to track down every bit of it. I believe I heard her mutter that she will not have her maids taken advantage of. I have to say that Maggie looked quite disappointed by that piece of news."

Elsie laughed loudly at the statement, loving the small quirk of a smile that had been on his face as he'd spoken and they way his dark eyes had twinkled with humour. He might not show it to everyone else but she'd found over the last two and a half months that Charles Carson had a very dry, witty sense of humour. "I think she believes that Henry has a soft spot for her and that he'll start courting her, properly."

Charles snorted, the spot Henry had for Maggie certainly wasn't soft - not that he could repeat that in front of a lady - and his intentions were most definitely not honourable. "I fear she will be disappointed in that respect," he finally answered diplomatically.

"I know she'll be disappointed," Elsie replied. "He's a man who's out for what he can get."

Frowning, Charles asked, "He hasn't tried anything with you, has he Miss Hughes?"

"He has made a few comments but he quickly stopped when he realised that I was not about to change my first opinion of him, and you really do need to start calling me Elsie, everyone else does."

"You call me, Mr Carson," he pointed out. "It seems only fair."

"Because your position dictates that form of respect, that of a housemaid does not."

"But perhaps I think you do," Charles answered unthinkingly.

Her head tilted to the side, much to her own consternation she realised that she did not want him to see her in such a respectful way, because she didn't see him in the way a housemaid should see a valet. "I have done nothing to earn it."

"You work exceptionally hard, what more should you have to do?"

Elsie sighed in frustration. "I'd really prefer if you used my given name, you make me feel as though I'm about sixty when you call me Miss Hughes."

"Well you most certainly do not look sixty." He wanted to curse himself the moment the words left his mouth, although he did like watching a small flush cross her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that, although if I were you I'd work on my compliments."

He saw her shift and wince as she swapped the large copper pot to underneath her opposite arm. Rushing forward he told her, "I'll take that for you, Miss Hughes." Her breath caught as he reached her side and he followed her eyes upwards and realised that he'd forgotten all about the mistletoe that was still above her head. He felt his pulse quicken and his skin heat as he assured her hurriedly, "I'd forgotten that was there, I don't expect-" He cut off suddenly when he felt Elsie's soft lips pressing gently against his cheek.

"It's tradition," she breathed out softly as she drew back. "I wouldn't have thought you'd have wanted to break with tradition."

"I suppose not," he agreed, she was smiling again and he realised that her smile could convince him to do anything she asked of him. His fingertips brushed over her hand as he reached for the pot, his eyes still on hers. "Although I believe that you have the tradition wrong."

Her chin jutted out stubbornly. "In what way am I wrong?"

"Mistletoe means I should be kissing you," he replied and before he could dwell on the thought any longer, he moved forward, aiming for her cheek, only for her head to move so she could look at him, surprise evident in her eyes at his comment. His lips brushed against hers, lingering for the briefest of moments, the urge to deepen the kiss and push her against the wall unfurling inside of him. He couldn't though, he was a gentleman and so he could not behave in such a manner, in fact already his behaviour so far had been inexcusable. Reluctantly he made the decision to break the kiss rather than deepen it.

Elsie let out a hurried breath, biting back a noise of disappointment as Charles drew away from her. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she stated slightly breathlessly, "I don't know how I could have gotten that tradition so wrong."

"I am sorry," he stuttered out, his hand still resting over hers, relishing the warmth of it. "That was unforgivable behaviour from me."

"No, it wasn't, after all I started it," she reminded him.

"You did," he agreed, noting the sparkle in her brown gaze and realising that once again he appeared to have underestimated Miss Elsie Hughes.

"Then you will not feel guilty?"

"No."

"Good, and you will call me Elsie?"

"On one condition, you must call me Charles."

It was her turn to look flustered, her cheeks flushing as she told him, "I couldn't possibly, what would the others think?"

"It would certainly cause some raised eyebrows," he admitted. "But I meant when we are alone together." He frowned and cleared his throat awkwardly as he belatedly realised how that sounded. "What I mean is should we ever be conversing, just the two of us."

"I should like that," she assured him, watching as the tension in his shoulders evaporated.

He took the pot from her. "I'll take this back for you, Elsie, you can get on with the rest of your work."

"That's very kind of you, Charles," she remarked. "Although I can manage."

"I believe it was you who said that as colleagues we should be helping one another," he reminded her, a slightly smug smile on his face.

Elsie opened her mouth to protest and realised that he had her, that for once she did not have an argument and as she looked at his smile, she knew that he realised that. "If you insist," she finally replied.

"I do," he confirmed. "I shall see you later, at dinner then, Elsie."

"You shall, until then, Charles."

They shared a smile before turning and heading in opposite directions down the long corridor. Elsie looked over her shoulder, her smile widening at the sight of Charles' broad shoulders and the memory of his kiss, her cheeks heating slightly.

Charles turned, his footsteps stopping for a moment as he watched Elsie make her way down the corridor, her skirt swishing around her ankles. He had found housemaids attractive before, had even in his younger days - before he'd left service to be on the stage - indulged that attraction, but this was different, she was different.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this will be the last update for a few days.**

** I hope you all enjoy, and do tell me if Henry is getting too cartoon evil.**

* * *

_The Servants Ball 1891_

Elsie smiled as she watched Lord Grantham take to the floor with Mrs Jones, officially opening the dancing for the night, with Lady Grantham and Mr Sinclair quick to follow them on. She felt Charles shift restlessly beside her for a brief moment before sighing and setting out on his task. Her smile widened at the slight awkwardness to his movements as he made his way over to the Dowager Countess, offering her his hand as he was expected to. The older woman's face broke into an unexpected smile as she took the proffered hand and got to her feet. It might have been expected for the Valet to dance with the Dowager Countess but no-one had been sure whether the older woman would even attend, never mind dance following the sudden death of her husband only six months before.

She stiffened as she felt a hand brush across her back, the touch far too over familiar for her comfort and she fixed a polite smile on her face when Henry asked her, "Would you grace me with the honour of this first dance?"

"I'd be delighted," she replied, her tone suggesting that really she was anything but as she added, "Although I believe that you are already taken for that honour." She inclined her head in the direction of a flustered looking Maggie who was staring at Henry, her eyes wide with hurt and rejection.

He let out an annoyed breath of air when he saw Maggie's expression and keeping his voice smooth and even told her, "She has a crush, I feel that perhaps it would be best not to encourage it, to give her false hope."

"How gallant of you, but I do think that if that were the case then perhaps you should not have pursued her quite as determinedly as you have been. Or is it more of a case that you've had your fun and you don't care if you leave a broken heart in your wake?"

His lips curled into a sneer. "Careful, Elsie," he warned her, "you're starting to sound jealous."

She did smile at that, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Oh no," she assured him. "You can sleep easy that I will not be chasing you around the estate, determined to sample your charms, but neither will I be complicit in helping you destroy a young girl's hopes and dreams, because you are perfectly capable of doing that on your own."

"So self righteous," he hissed unpleasantly, careful to keep his expression as neutral as his annoyance would let him, not wanting to draw any undue attention to the situation. "But then they do say that pride comes before a fall, and you can guarantee that when you find yourself on that ledge I'll be there to push you over. I think I'd quite like to see the ruin of you."

"No doubt you would," she replied, determined to ignore the chill of foreboding that ran up her spine. "But in the meantime I suggest that you concentrate on your own life, and if I were you I'd start by keeping your word to Maggie and dancing with her."

His scowl didn't abate as he spat lowly at her, "Uppity bitch," before turning on his heel and stalking over to where Maggie was standing. Elsie felt uncomfortable as she watched a smile of pure joy bloom across the other girl's face as Henry offered her his hand, knowing that she was heading for heartbreak and also knowing that she'd never hear a word against him.

"One day he'll get what's coming to him," a grim voice behind her muttered, "surely he has to."

Elsie turned to look at Richard, the young second footman who forever had to pick up Henry's slack. "Perhaps," she replied. "But for tonight I'd rather not dwell on him and his appalling behaviour."

"Quite right, so in the meantime do you care to dance?"

Her eyes flickered momentarily from his outstretched hand to where Charles was still dancing with the dowager, his head bent slightly as the older woman no doubt bent his ear about something that had displeased her. She would have loved to have saved her first dance for him, but Richard was a nice boy and she had no reason to refuse him, or to believe that Charles would even want to dance with her. Gracing Richard with a smile, she slipped her small hand into his and replied, "I'd be delighted."

His smile wide, he placed his hand gingerly on her waist as he swept her onto the floor. "You look very nice tonight," he told her.

"And you look very dashing," she replied easily, safe in the knowledge that Richard did not think of her as anything more than a friend. She knew full well that his affections had been stolen by one of the local girls working in grocers and it enabled her to relax in his company. "How is Sarah?" she asked quietly.

"She is well," he answered, his expression flickering slightly as he did so.

"But?" Elsie asked, prompting him gently to continue.

"But I am a footman, I cannot marry and keep my position but if I leave then I have nothing to offer her."

"I wouldn't say nothing, you are young, there is plenty you could find to do if you wish to go a different way."

"But would it be enough?"

"That, Richard is something only the two of you can decide, together," she told him gently.

"You're right, of course you're right. You're a good friend, Elsie, do you know that?"

"So you're going to talk to her then?"

"Yes," he declared decisively. "It's a new year and that means a new start, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good for you." She smiled at his excited, flushed cheeks, his eyes slightly glazed, no doubt as he ran his proposal through his head. Shaking her head, she heard the music change and saw Charles politely disengage himself from the Dowager and escort her back to her seat before heading back onto the floor, his eyes scanning the room. Richard turned them automatically and Elsie felt her heart sink when it pulled her gaze away from Charles.

Only moments later however she heard his distinctive rumble behind them as he asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Richard let go of her hand almost instantly. "No, of course not," he assured him. Turning to Elsie he told her with a beaming smile, "Perhaps I won't wait until tomorrow, now is best I think."

He did not wait for her reply and instead rushed off, pressing his way through the now crowded dance floor. Charles raised his eyebrow at the younger man's behaviour and asked, "What was that about? Or do I not want to know?"

Elsie gave a small laugh as she took his hand in hers and felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, and she marvelled at how different the same touch could feel from two different men, she'd felt nothing when dancing with Richard, but with Charles she felt as though her stomach were fizzing. "I believe that he is going to make an honest woman of Sarah White," she told him.

A frown crossed his features. "Is that wise? He'd have to leave service."

"I believe he thinks her worth that."

Charles tutted, "He has a promising career ahead of him in service."

"I don't doubt that, but people must make their own choices and not everyone wants this particular life."

"There is nothing wrong with this life, as you so eloquently put it, Elsie," he almost growled.

She looked at him in surprise. "I never said that there was, I was simply trying to point out that some might want a different outcome. Richard has a chance to marry for love, not many get that, in fact it is the one thing that seems to unite all classes."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that most marry for position, or wealth, or because they found themselves in circumstances where one must marry or be ruined. Take Lord and Lady Grantham for example, it is well known amongst staff that he married her for her money."

He stiffened and glared down at her. "I think you'll find that his Lord and Ladyship are very much in love, and that certain members of staff should gossip less."

"I hope I am not counted in the latter part of that sentence."

"Of course not; you rarely gossip."

"Good," she sniffed. "And they may very well be in love now, but that does not mean that they always have been, and as per usual, Charles you have missed my point entirely," she sighed with exasperation. "If Richard wishes to marry and leave service then surely it is better that he loves the woman in question, and if he didn't then I would of course agree with you that leaving a steady job with good prospects would be foolish."

Charles let his shoulders slump slightly, letting himself relax as he replied, "I did not mean to anger you, but they are a good family."

"A good family yes, but nobody is without their foibles and that includes them, it does you no good to put them on a pedestal, Charles."

"Perhaps this is one of those occasions where we should agree to differ," he told her. "Otherwise I fear we'll spend all night bickering."

"Very well, in the circumstances that's probably for the best," she replied, smiling wryly at him. "You're a very good dancer you know."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Thank you, and you look lovely in that dress, Elsie."

She flushed as she looked down at her slightly plain, sage green dress. "I think compared to the spectacular dresses that this building has seen my dress looks rather dull in comparison."

"It is not the dress but the one wearing it that looks lovely beyond compare." He watched as the pink flush on her cheeks deepened and she ducked her head for a moment. He meant every word that he'd said, she did look beautiful tonight, the dress slightly more fitted than her uniform and clinging to curves he'd often imagined but never dreamed of seeing. While the colouring made her eyes stand out and drew attention the deep red strands of colour in her hair, he'd never noticed them before, had always thought her hair to simply be brown.

"You are more of a flatterer than I ever gave you credit for, Charles Carson," she told him quietly.

"Only with you," he confided.

She wished more in that moment than she had in any other that they were alone, that they were not surrounded by a sea of others. For although up until now she had been able to block them out, to enter a world where it was just the two of them, she could not do that when now she wanted nothing more than to press her lips to his and kiss him until she felt giddy and breathless. She was sensible enough however to know that she could not do that here.

The music of the waltz drew to a gentle end. "I believe I need some air," she told him quietly, "If you'll excuse me." She slipped her hand from his, felt his arm drop from her waist and instantly missed the warmth of his secure hold.

"Of course," he nodded as he stepped back, allowing her to make her escape. For despite the fact that her steps were measured and unhurried he knew that's what she was doing; escaping. He cursed himself silently for his forwardness, he should never have said that to her, she was not like other housemaids, she was not flighty, not out looking for a cheap flirtation, for a moment of slap and tickle, but then neither was he. Still he should go and apologize for any offence he might have caused, he could not let her think that he saw her in that light, no matter what thoughts of her he might entertain when he was all alone.

He checked subtly that no-one would notice him slip after her and counted down ten seconds before making his move after her. She had slipped out through the servant's corridor and out from the kitchen and so he found her in the small courtyard.

"I had thought it would be quieter out here, with everyone upstairs," she told him.

Charles nodded, rocking somewhat awkwardly on the balls of his feet as he replied, "I thought it best if I came to apologize, and then I'll leave you in the peace you desire."

Her forehead creased into a confused frown. "Why would you feel the need to apologize?"

"For what I said, or rather what it implied."

"Charles, I do believe that you have completely the wrong idea about why I left. I was not insulted by what you said, I can only hope that I would never be as soft headed to be insulted by something so tame and well meant. Rather I left because I feared I would make a fool of myself."

This time it was his turn to look confused. "Why would you make a fool of yourself?"

Elsie gave a sigh as she told him, "It would be most improper for me to voice my thoughts, and I know how much you dislike impropriety," a note of teasing creeping into her tone.

"Right now I'm more concerned with your feelings than I am with any impropriety," he told her truthfully.

"Very well, I left because if I did not then I would kiss you, and that simply isn't done."

"No, no it isn't," he murmured, staring at her in surprise, unable to quite believe that these words had even left her mouth. He did wonder vaguely if he were dreaming and for a moment considered pinching himself, he had wanted to hear these words from her since the moment she'd first arrived at Downton.

"Oh dear, I can see that I've shocked you," she looked at him in dismay. "I did warn you that it was scandalous." She looked around, obviously flustered. "I should never have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did," Charles replied as he moved slightly closer to her, his hand reaching out to take hers, squeezing it lightly as he added, "Because I am very glad to hear it, as I feel the same way about you."

She looked up and he saw a flicker of uncertainty in her gaze that he had never seen in her eyes before. "You want to kiss me?" she echoed unsurely.

"Very much so," he confirmed. "In fact in danger of sounding like a proper cad I have wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you."

"Put like that it does sound a little roguish," she teased him, but he was relieved to see that sparkle back in her gaze. She looked down at their entwined hands and rubbed her thumb gently against the side of his index finger. "Although it would be more so if you were to follow through on that feeling."

"Was that a hint, Elsie?"

"Perhaps."

"You constantly surprise me," Charles told her, his smile widening.

"In a good way I hope."

"In a very good way," he confirmed, raising his free hand to push away a stray strand of hair that had escaped its pin off her cheek. Leaning forward he asked, "May I?"

"You need never have to ask," she assured him.

He brushed his fingertips along her cheekbone, hearing her sharp inhale of breath at the caress even as she turned her face further into his touch. "You can tell me to stop," he murmured in what she thought might be his attempt at a whisper.

"If I wanted you to stop I would tell you," she assured him. "You can rest easy on that score, but I trust you."

"I'm not sure if you should, when you're around I feel quite unlike myself."

"In a good way I hope."

"In a very good way," he replied, "But I'm not sure if it's any good for your virtue."

She flushed, "Like I said, I trust you; nothing you could do will change that."

Charles nodded again, taking a small step forward as he went to kiss her, lowering his head, his hand cradling the back of her head as his thumb continued to caress her cheek. He kissed the corner of her mouth first, softly and gently before moving to her lips, this time his kiss slightly firmer, their hands still entwined.

Elsie lifted her hand to his hair, pressing herself tighter against him as she urged him on. He took her blatant hint and deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip. Her eyes blinked open in surprise for a brief second before fluttering shut again as his lips pressed hers open. Kisses with Joe had never been like this, had never felt so passionate. She felt almost clumsy in returning his kiss, exchanging his exploration of her mouth with one of her own. She heard him groan and for a panicked moment she thought she'd done something horribly wrong, but then the embrace between their two hands broke and he gripped her hip, pulling it tight into him and pressing her back against the wall.

Perhaps she should have felt alarmed by the sudden burst of passion from him, but instead she welcomed it, just the feel of him pressed against every inch of her was thrilling. She wanted more from him, anything he would give her she would gladly take. Her pulse was racing, her breath coming in fast hard pants that she couldn't seem to control. Her fingers curled into the lapel of his jacket, fisting into the material as she tried to pull him closer still. She did not think of herself as a foolish young woman, given to silly fantasies but right now all she wanted to do was melt into him, stay with him, like this.

He pulled back from her suddenly, his breathing coming in just as fast a rush as hers was, his voice was slightly hoarse as he told her, "I did not mean for things to go as far as that-"

Elsie pressed her fingertips against his mouth. "Don't you dare apologise for that," she warned him, "Because I don't want to hear it."

He took hold of her hand, kissing the fingertips that she'd previously held against his mouth. "I am very glad to hear that." He let out a low, almost shaky breath as he struggled to compose himself. "So am I to take it that you would not be adverse to this continuing?"

She arched her eyebrow at that comment. "What exactly do you mean by continuing?" she asked unsurely, she hadn't taken him for the type who'd want liberties right away but then everyone had to be wrong every once in a while, although she so did not want to be wrong this time round, not about him.

"I mean we could perhaps go for walks, get to know each other outside of work. I don't want to rush you into anything you wouldn't be comfortable with," he assured her hurriedly.

Elsie relaxed instantly, she suddenly felt very foolish for having thought that he would suggest anything improper or untoward. "I would like that; I would like that very much."

"Good." He kissed her lips lightly, as though he were sealing a promise. "Then in the meantime perhaps we better return to the hall, before anyone notices us both missing." He brushed his hand against her arm. "You should go first, I don't want you to catch a chill."

"I feel rather warm," she admitted, laughing lightly.

"Still, I don't want anything to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself if I kept you out here too long. Go back up, and perhaps later we can sneak in another dance."

"I shall look forward to that." She squeezed his hand one last time and darting up on her tiptoes for a brief moment, kissed his cheek. "I shall see you up there."

"Until then, Elsie," he answered, letting her fingers slip almost reluctantly from his. He watched her go, hurrying inside, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to brace herself against the cold night's wind. His smile widened, he had long since abandoned any idea of romance, had decided that a life of virtue and honour in the service was the one for him, and while he still held firm to that ideal he was very much enamoured with the idea of a romance with Elsie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you for reviews and alerts :) I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**If Robert and Cora may seem slightly OOC, but they are younger and settling into their roles, especially Cora.**

* * *

_January 1892_

Turning to the side, Cora studied her figure carefully as she ran the flat of her palm over her stomach lamenting, "I don't want to pull the corset too tight but I cannot possibly show, certain people will have an apoplexy if I do."

Elise smothered a smile at the rather badly veiled reference to the Dowager Countess. "Once you have the dress on, I'm confident that no-one will know, Milady."

Her hand stayed on her stomach. "Yes, yes I'm sure you're right," she remarked. She looked over her shoulder at the maid who was currently undoing the back buttons to the dress she'd decided to wear tonight and added, "I sound like I'm more worried about how I look, but that really isn't how I feel."

Looking up, Elsie nodded, "I'm sure, Milady, a child is a blessing after all."

"It is." Cora's smile softened as she got to her feet and stepped into the dress, feeling the woman behind her button it deftly before turning her attention to the laces. "I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen."

"The best things come to those who wait," she replied quietly.

"I suppose, perhaps soon the nursery will be full of little Crawleys," Cora laughed weakly, her smile very obviously pasted on.

Elsie frowned, slightly perplexed by where this conversation was headed as she answered, "God willing, yes."

Staring at a spot somewhere on the faraway wall, the younger woman added, "Plenty of chances for me to have a boy, to give Robert his son and heir."

Ah, so that's what it was about, Elsie realised, she was worried about failing in her duty about providing the requisite heir to the Earldom. "Milady, I'm sure that his Lordship will love this baby regardless, and you are both so young that there's no reason that you shouldn't have a boy at some point."

"I do know that," she answered, her voice nearly a whisper. "And I know that a girl would be just as welcome, but so many people believed that Robert was marrying beneath him that I would like to prove them wrong, show them that he made the perfect choice."

"Without trying to be too bold, I don't believe that his Lordship regrets his choice in the slightest, he looks extremely happy, you both do."

The Countess smiled at that. "We are," she confirmed as she sat back down to allow Elsie to begin fixing her hair. "But I would still like to give him a son."

"You don't know that you won't," she pointed out pragmatically.

"Call it mother's intuition but I just know that this baby is a girl," she muttered. "And I will love them, of course I shall, and Robert shall adore her but a boy would have been easier, would have stopped a lot of talk amongst certain circles."

Elsie's eyebrow arched slightly at that, in her experience nothing stopped talk amongst the upper classes, or the lower classes for that matter. They would simply have to change the topic of conversation, and there was always plenty of gossip to be had. "What's for us won't go by us," she answered, "At least that's what my mother always said."

Her fingertips brushing gently across her stomach again, Cora asked, "Do you ever think of a life outside service?"

For a second her hands faltered with the strand of the American woman's dark hair as she considered her reply. She didn't think of a life outside service, because she knew her alternative and she most certainly did not want that. "No, Milady," she answered honestly. "I don't."

Her face creased into a frown. "Never? I would have thought that most would have visions of being swept off their feet and out of this life."

"Those are foolish daydreams, and once in a while probably do no harm to anyone but you can't live your life hoping for a dream. I know what other options are open to me and I'm happy where I am."

"I'm glad to hear that." Cora drummed her fingertips against her knee as she added, "I imagine though that that was a question I should never have voiced, it's probably considered most inappropriate," she remarked wryly.

"You can ask me whatever you wish to, Milady."

"I'll keep that in mind." Getting to her feet, she checked her silhouette in the mirror and remarked, "You're right, you can't tell at all now that I have my dress on. I think that I might just pass muster tonight."

"I have no doubt that you will," Elsie told her. "Is there anything else you need, Milady?"

"No, that will be all." She smoothed down her skirts. "I suppose I'll wait in the drawing room then," she added, looking slightly unsure about her decision.

Watching her go, Elsie couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. She liked the young Countess – as much as one could like their employer, but she seemed very uncertain of her role here. No doubt as time passed she would become more settled and would step into her role more fully, but as it was she felt quite sorry for the young woman, stuck in a foreign land with no real inkling of how to manage in such a position in society. Still, she like everyone else would have to learn.

* * *

"I don't wish to disappoint you, Carson, but we won't be attending London for the Season this year."

Charles simply gave a short nod as he replied, "I am not disappointed at this news, Milord, in fact I suspected as much."

The younger man couldn't seem to help his smile, his chest puffing out slightly. "Yes, well it seems pointless to attend since Lady Grantham shall be in confinement by May. The doctor seems to think that we'll be opening the nursery by the end of June."

He knew of course that her Ladyship was expecting, it had been whispered along the servant's quarters for nigh on a month now, but it was the first time it had been voiced by the Earl. "My Congratulations, Milord."

"Much appreciated, Carson." His shoulders straightened as the older man brushed his shoulders and straightened his sleeves. "We'll be needing to hire a nursery maid soon as well." He looked up, slightly unsure as he asked, "Should I speak to Mrs Jones in respect to that?"

"I believe she can handle the advertisement if you wish, however I think she'll want her Ladyship at least present on that kind of interview."

"Of course." The Earl looked relieved at that answer. "Not the type of staff I'm used to hiring, although no doubt Lady Grantham will ask Mrs Crawley for helpful hints at dinner tonight, after all Patrick is only a year old."

"How is the young Master Crawley?" Charles inquired politely.

"Doing well, spectacularly so if my cousin is to be believed," he commented wryly. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if young Patrick has accomplished Latin by the time we arrive tonight."

"That would be an accomplishment indeed."

Robert's mouth quirked at the dry comment, his valet could be quite acerbic when the occasion called for it. "Of course, Mrs Crawley would love for us to have all girls, have her son in line for the Earldom."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"Of course not," he dismissed quickly. "After all I am the first son of a first son six times over, there is no reason for that to change. Downton will not pass out of this branch of the family, I will ensure that," he murmured, almost to himself. He blinked and added hurriedly, "Not that a girl wouldn't be as welcome of course."

"Of course."

"Just a son, Carson, it's what every man wants, isn't it? A chance to see his name live on in his own progeny, his line continued."

Charles had never given the subject of children much thought before today, before that comment and in all honesty it was not a subject that he wished to dwell on. His life was here, at Downton and the life he planned for himself with its rules and regulations - the things that made him comfortable – did not match with romance, or even if one wanted to be more cynical about the entire thing, marriage and a family. He could feel his lips pull into a thin line. "I cannot say it's something I've ever considered," he finally replied carefully.

"No...no of course not," the Earl suddenly muttered awkwardly. "But in these circumstances a man needs a son."

The words 'if you say so' hovered on his tongue, but he forced himself to swallow them back, replying instead, "Most certainly."

Seeming satisfied by this response, Robert checked his reflection in the mirror and gave himself a curt nod, happy with his appearance. "Well then, I shall see you when we return then, Carson."

He ducked his head respectively as the younger man made his way past him, his words weighing heavily on his mind, although he wasn't entirely sure why they'd had such an effect on him.

* * *

The servant's hall was buzzing with activity, which was hardly surprising given that they had the rarity of an evening free of having to serve dinner, but it was hardly conductive to a couple wanting some time on their own. There was a card game going on at one end of the table while a couple of the housemaids giggled at the opposite end, shooting speculative glances in Henry's direction.

Elsie lingered in the doorway simply watching the scene in front of her, unsure whether or not she wanted to join in. She didn't particularly want to, it was too rambunctious for her liking, not particularly what she wanted from an evening off. What she'd wanted was a conversation with Charles, and she was hardly going to get that here. There was the sudden touch against the small of her back, gentle and almost fleeting and she knew instantly that it was him. She didn't turn, instead letting her hand brush against his as he drew it away, murmuring, "I wondered where you were."

"I had a few things to finish up..." His eyes perused the hall. "Busy in there tonight."

"Nights off are few and far between, so it's not really surprising." She wanted to reach back, to take his hand in hers, wanted some form of contact with him.

"No, I suppose not, although I was hoping for some solitude," he hinted heavily.

Her lips curled into a smile, her eyes still on the room, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to see them conversing in the doorway, even though to an outsider it would look completely innocuous. "You won't find that in there."

"No, I don't suspect I will. Perhaps we could go for a walk, slip away unnoticed from this rabble."

"If I come with you then you're not exactly going to find that longed for solitude," she teased.

"There are different types of solitude."

"I'm not sure how convinced I am by that line, but I do like the idea of going out, getting some air and blowing away the cobwebs."

"You'll need a jacket," he chided her softly. "I can meet you by the back door, say in five minutes?"

"Five minutes," she agreed, her smile widening as she felt his hand brush her lower back once more before he turned and left. Elsie waited another few moments, not wanting it to look as though she were following him, before she turned and did exactly that.

* * *

He was waiting for her, his tall frame leaning against the heavy stone wall, a pleased smile spreading across his face when he saw her. Reaching out he brushed his finger briefly against a strand of hair that had escaped from its pin. "Your hair is falling down."

"Most likely, I wasn't very careful when I took off my cap." She gave a small shrug. "I'll just need to make sure that I neaten myself up before I go and tend to her ladyship. Unless of course you're suggesting I look to slovenly to walk around the grounds with you."

"I would never suggest that," he replied lightly. "In fact I was merely thinking how much I'd like to see it completely free."

"How shocking, Mr Carson," she teased, feeling absurdly flattered by his comment. "Next thing you know you'll be suggesting I wear short sleeves."

"I believe that you're mocking me, Elsie," he grumbled, although his eyes showed he was still in good humour. "A lesser man would take offence."

"Then it is a great relief to me that you are not a lesser man."

Chuckling he offered her his arm, she took it, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked together, deviating from the main path, away from the windows of the house. "How are you finding stepping into Caroline's shoes?" he asked after a moment.

Elsie tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't want it to be my career," she admitted after a moment, "Although I don't mind stepping in to fill the breach every now and again."

"What don't you like about it?"

She shrugged. "I don't find I'm kept busy enough, I like to work and while it might be a nice change it's just not...not me. Anyway it's so much harder to keep the boundaries in place when you serve them so closely."

"You just have to remember your place," Charles replied, his mouth twitching as he quoted her.

Elsie tapped his arm. "Wise words," she laughed.

"Well they were said by a very wise woman," he countered.

"Obviously." She gave a soft sigh before continuing, "In that position they are more likely to confide things in you and yet you are not their friend, you are simply someone who repeats whatever it is they want to hear."

Charles tilted his head as he stared at her in curiosity. "Did her Ladyship say something to you?"

"Nothing truly shocking, although I'm not sure that I'm meant to tell you, I think as her lady's maid I'm supposed to keep her confidence."

"True, but you are not her ladies maid," he pointed out.

"That is true," she admitted. "Very well, she admitted that she believes this baby will be a girl and although she didn't say it I think that she's worried that she will not be able to give the Lordship a son, I think it plays on her mind."

"What did you say?" Charles asked carefully as they walked through the small path that led through one of the wooded areas of the grounds.

"Simply that they were young and God willing they would have more children."

"Quite right, there is no reason to believe that they won't have a healthy son," he answered calmly, although he could feel the tension in his shoulders.

"It's quite sad really," she mused, "To anyone else any child would be a blessing, boy or girl it wouldn't matter as long as they had their health. But when you have a title and estate a girl can mean such bitter disappointment."

"They need a son to keep the estate within the family," Charles told her, trying to raise some form of defence.

"I thought his Lordship had a cousin? So surely it would pass to him, that is still within their family."

"It is not the same," he sighed.

"I don't like that sigh," she told him, "it usually means that you're about to get very high and mighty with me and we're going to start bickering."

"I do not bicker."

"Not on your own no, but the two of us seem to be very good at it." She shook her head, "My point is, that they will have what so many other will not and they cannot change what may or may not happen in the future and that in the grand scheme of things only having daughters is not an awful penance."

"It is for an Earl."

She tilted her head to look at him carefully before stating calmly, "He's spoken to you about it."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Yes you do, and I can tell already that you're not going to share what he said."

"You may be a stand in for her ladyship's maid but I am a full time valet and I have to keep his confidence, it is an unwritten rule."

"That you have to admit, very few follow it." She shook her head, "not that it matters, I can already guess what he said, he wants a son, is determined to have an heir." Giving a light laugh at the expression on Charles' face she stated, "Well what else would a man in his position say?"

"I do believe that a girl would be just as loved by his Lordship," he protested mildly.

"Yes, I believe that as well, he is not a bad man after all, they just won't be as welcomed."

"You're starting to sound very judgemental, Elsie."

"Believe me, Charles that was not my intention but I suppose I don't approve but as I said a child is a blessing, and I feel that that is something that is very much taken for granted by our betters."

"I do not believe his Lordship takes it for granted-"

"But he wants what he wants and he expects to get it," Elsie interrupted blandly.

"I'm not sure we should be talking about this, we're very obviously on different sides," he sniffed.

"No, I have no doubt that we're on the same side, just looking at it from a different angles," she replied easily, shooting him a sly smile.

He met her steady gaze and couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose that is true." He looked over his shoulder to check that they were completely out of sight from the house before adding in a lower murmur, "I have missed you."

"You see me every day," she pointed out.

"Yes, I see you, running about, working, we exchange pleasantries in the servants hall but that is it, we do not talk like we have done just now and we cannot touch, not even our hands."

"I'm not sure if we talk or bicker," Elsie laughed lightly.

"Well I enjoy it either way, although I like to think of it as a lively debate."

"I like that," she proclaimed. "I think we'll use that for a description, should we ever require one." Her expression turned slightly more serious as she turned to face him, telling him, "I do know what you mean though, and I have missed you too." She watched with surprise as that declaration caused the tips of his ears to redden.

"I am very glad to hear that."

Elsie continued, taking both his hands in hers as she did so, "In fact, and it may be unladylike to admit this, but I cannot stop thinking about you."

"I could never think of you being unladylike, and I return the sentiment, although it may be improper for me to tell you that," he confided, his head leaning closer into hers, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles as his eyes met hers.

"God help us if you were ever to be truly improper, Charles," she teased, her voice breathy this time as she felt the almost desperate need to have him kiss her again. She wondered if there was a way she could hint at what she wanted without being hideously obvious about it. Her grip tightened on his hands unthinkingly, and she had to force herself not to try and tug him closer to her.

"When I'm with you impropriety seems like an extremely good idea, although I suppose I should not tell you that."

"You won't make me run for the hills if that's what you're worried about."

"I hope not, I think I would have to follow you and bring you back."

"A reassuring thought should I ever wish to leave."

One hand freed itself from hers as he touched her cheek softly, his fingertips brushing against her soft skin. "I'd like very much to kiss you again."

Her heart felt as though it had skipped a beat, although she was sure that was medically impossible and she told him, "You need never ask me that question, my answer will always be the same."

He looked at her in surprised relief. "I believe I will hold you to that," he tried to tease.

"Please do," she replied, hoping that he would take her at her word.

Much to her relief he did, closing the miniscule gap between them, his mouth ghosting over hers. She was still uncertain, still felt slightly uncoordinated when it came down to the technicalities but all that doubt faded quickly when his lips were caressing hers. Her hand broke its grip with his and coming up, moved to the back of his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

Charles groaned as his hand stole around her waist and pulled her tight into him, her kiss was slightly hesitant and he knew from that that she was not experienced in this regard and so he did not want to scare her off, but she made him feel more than he'd ever believed possible. He let his teeth nip lightly at her bottom lip and heard her stifled note of surprise, he made to pull back, to check if he'd scared her, but her grip on the back of his neck tightened. Still he broke the kiss, his voice hoarse, closer to a growl as he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she assured him firmly, shaking her head, her eyes slightly dazed and unfocussed as she admitted unthinkingly, "I enjoyed it." Her fingers stroked the nape of his neck as she added, "I didn't want you to stop."

"I didn't want to stop, but I don't want to rush you."

She pressed herself against him and he stifled a groan as he felt himself begin to react to her proximity, to her touch and to her enthusiasm. He felt his pulse and desperation for her ratchet up a notch as she told him, "I won't let you rush me, but I do want you to kiss me again."

"Who am I to deny a lady," he stated, his lips finding hers once more.

Her hands ran over his broad shoulders, over the thick, heavy wool of his coat but as much as she loved the obvious feel of strength under her hands she wanted to feel the warmth of his skin seeping into her. She'd never felt anything like this before, but she was certain that she should not start trying to divest him of his coat, certainly not in this weather anyway.

His fingers nudged against one of the pins in her hair and Charles couldn't help but pull it loose, unable to stop it from falling out of his grasp, letting that thick curl of her soft hair twist around his fingers instead. He wanted to take out every pin, wanted to see her look dishevelled, preferably while lying on his sheets and writhing under him.

She let out a stifled gasp against his mouth and he broke the kiss only to drag his mouth down her neck, kissing and nipping at the thin skin there. Elsie sank further into him, running her hand through his hair, ruffling it, making him look ever so slightly unkempt.

He wanted to explore further, to pull her dress out of the way, kiss his way across her collarbone and move downwards, explore the curves that he'd felt pressed against him only moments before. But he couldn't, not yet, couldn't push her any further than this tonight, it was too soon and would make her think that he was only after one thing, and he wanted so much more than that.

Reluctantly he pulled away, his breathing harsh and he felt grateful for the icy chill of the night's air, hoping that it would help cool his overheated blood. Her eyes slowly blinked open and he felt his stomach twist at the dazed look in them and the way she bit down on her bottom lip. Her hands slid down and tighten into the lapels of his jacket. "Why did you stop?" she murmured after a moment.

"Because if I hadn't stop then, then I don't think I would have been able to stop at all." Even in the dark of the night, and even with her skin tinged pink from the cold air, Charles could see her flush. "I didn't mean to alarm you by being so forward."

"I'm not alarmed you foolish man, I'm flattered," she shot back unthinkingly.

He let out a breath of air that he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding in. "Well that is reassuring."

"So does that mean you'll kiss me again?" she asked hopefully, slightly surprised by her own forwardness.

His mouth brushed against hers ever so gently as he murmured, "I want to, you have no idea how much, but I don't seem to have a lot of self control around you and I don't want to take advantage."

"And I keep telling you that I won't let you." She gave a short sigh as she added, "But no doubt you'll still insist on being chivalrous and acting properly."

"For just now," he confirmed somewhat reluctantly.

"Very well," she sighed, disappointed but also rather charmed that he seemed to hold her in such high regard. "Just having your company is enough for me."

He looked pleased and slightly bashful at her comment, "I feel the same way about spending time with you," he told her.

"Good, so shall we continue our walk?" She hoped that the cool wind would help to blow away some of the haziness that had settled in her brain.

"I'd be delighted." He held out his arm and felt his smile widen as he felt her smaller hand slide over the material of his coat as she moved close into him, their pace slow and even as they walked together, side by side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to up the rating to be on the safe side, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Her lips pressed against the underside of his jaw as he speared his fingers into her dark curls and gently pulled her head backwards, exposing the long elegant line of her neck and kissed his way down, his mouth nuzzling in at the hollow of her throat. He pushed his hips forward, pressing against her, feeling her moan vibrate against his lips as her leg wrapped around his waist, her hips pushing upwards._

_He drew in a deep shuddering breath, even through the cotton of her drawers he could feel the heat of her seeping into him. "Elsie," he groaned harshly, "I can't wait."_

_She arched up against him. "Then don't wait," she urged him breathlessly, "please don't wait."_

_He considered just parting the seams of her drawers and taking her but he was determined to savour the moment and his fingers fumbled slightly on the ties that held them together. Her teeth were nipping at his neck as her breasts pushed against his chest; his breathing was harsh as his excitement built to fever pitch._

Charles woke suddenly, his breath still falling in fast pants, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he felt himself throb, the blanket scratching and irritating his skin which felt overly sensitive. His dream had felt so real that he was bitterly disappointed when he'd opened his eyes and realised that Elsie was not wrapped around him, and her breathy pleas were not echoing in his ears.

He pressed his clenched fist against his forehead, trying to calm himself, determined not to take himself over the edge. It would be difficult enough looking at her tomorrow over breakfast without adding to the torment, he'd already be forever thinking about whether her skin was actually so soft to the touch, whether she'd react as enthusiastically to his attentions as she had in the dream.

Unable to stop himself, he groaned at the unbidden thought of her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders as she urged him onwards. It was a very good thing indeed that he was not required to share a room any longer, although there was a certain housemaid he would not mind sharing with.

It had only been four days since they'd spent some time alone together but already he missed her touch, the feel of her lips against his. The way her tentative touches were growing more confident, bolder even, her hands slipping underneath his coat, fingertips brushing underneath his collar and had once even toyed with the buttons of his coat, as though she'd had to restrain herself from pulling it from him. She'd pressed herself so firmly against him that he'd struggled to catch his breath, his hands gliding over her curves...

He tapped his knuckles against his forehead in frustration, the heat in his blood not abating even slightly. He had to stop this, he kept telling her that he would be respectful, that he would not rush her, and then the moment her back was turned he was seriously considering using the image of her for self gratification. He wouldn't do this, it was not that he hadn't in the past but he knew that if he relented, that if he came with her name on his lips then he would never be able to meet her forthright gaze again.

His fingers flexed, his knuckles still pressing into his forehead as he tried to focus on something, anything else. He kicked his blankets to the floor, hoping the cold air would help and tried running through the repairs that were required to one of his Lordship's jackets in his head instead. A few moments passed and finally he felt his excitement begin to fade, the memories of Elsie still lingering but no longer remaining in the forefront of his mind.

As the minutes ticked by, he still felt the edginess lingering in his system but it was quickly being overtaken by tiredness. Charles failed to stifle a yawn, his eyes beginning to close again and despite his best efforts, the same woman was still firmly ensconced in his thoughts when he drifted off for the second time.

* * *

Readjusting the heavy mantel clock she held in her arms, Elsie made her way through the attic, passing countless dusty heirlooms that cluttered the large space. She shook her head, so many priceless objects just left here completely forgotten about. It was in stark contrast to downstairs where every possession was treasured.

And now more was due to join the heap, since the Countess had decided she wanted to clear out the nursery of anything she deemed unsuitable. Elsie was slightly surprised that she hadn't announced she wanted to buy completely new furniture, or perhaps his Lordship had convinced her that tradition was important here, and that included the nursery.

Either way she mused silently, she would have appreciated not having to lug this ugly thing up two narrow flights of stairs. Her eyes scanned the room looking for space before nudging it carefully onto a nearby dressing table, ensuring that it wouldn't mark the dark wood. Stepping back she surveyed the rest of the room, despite the cluttered mish mash of objects there was a lot of space, a lot of corners that were hidden away from prying eyes. It would be perfect, she thought for two people who wished to escape the hustle and bustle of the servant's quarters in order to spend some time alone together.

Over the last few weeks they still escaped the confines of work and found time to take an evening stroll, talking, bickering and sharing kisses that seemed all too brief at times. The problem was that the weather had taken a turn for the worse and it rained heavily most evenings, meaning that they had had to forgo their time together. Her lips quirked into a small smile at the memory of Charles' scowl over the dinner the table whenever he realised that they were not going to be able to sneak away.

The frustration was getting to her, it had been almost a week since they had spent time alone and it was making her reckless. She had taken to brushing his thigh with her fingers if they were sat together at the table and letting her hand gently caress his whenever she was required to pass him anything. They were sly, careful touches of course but they were still a risk, it only took one pair of curious eyes to catch them and suspicions would be aroused and the rumours would start. She should not be taking that risk; she had always thought herself sensible as well.

This she realised could be the perfect solution, she could hide a blanket up here and until the weather cleared they could sneak up here separately and spend the evening the way she wanted to, together, talking and kissing. It was perfect, she smiled happily, now all she had to do was convince Charles, and that was a task that might be easier said than done. He had been particularly odd this morning, the tips of his ears turning red whenever he glanced in her direction and at times he had appeared strangely flustered. She shook her head; perhaps he was simply feeling the strain as well.

* * *

"Elsie, where on earth are we going?" Charles hissed in a low whisper as he followed her up the winding flight of the servant's stairs.

"I told you, it's a surprise," she laughed, reaching back to wrap her hand around his as she pulled him eagerly forward. "But I will tell you that I've found a way for us to spend time together, away from prying eyes."

"I thought that's what our walks were for?" He questioned, slightly wary of what she had in mind, this had to be wildly improper, there was no way it couldn't be.

"Of course," she sighed impatiently, "but as the weather has turned inclement and we are having to forgo those I have came up with a place we could meet in the meantime." Craning her neck so that she could check the stairway behind them was clear, Elsie deftly turned the door handle to the small door that was the servant's entrance to the attic and pulled Charles in after her, closing the door.

"Elsie, this is foolish," he warned her. "Our walks are private, this is part of the house, and anyone could come up here."

"They could, but they won't," she assured him. "His Lordship and Ladyship would never venture up here, and no-one else is going to stray up here without good reason. Which they don't have, which makes this place perfect," she finished triumphantly.

He looked at her unsurely, if they were caught her reputation would be ruined, he would find other work but she never would. "Elsie..." he sighed. "This is a bad idea."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and although she knew it was foolish, she couldn't help but feel rejected. She had expected a much more favourable response to her idea, after all it gave them the chance to be together, and that was what they had both craved, wasn't it? She carefully considered her words before replying, "Very well, if you feel so strongly about it then perhaps we should leave it, wait."

His forehead creased in consternation at her words, they were what he'd wanted to hear from her but the tone in her voice was not what he had envisioned in the slightest. She was very obviously disappointed in his decision. He caught her arm as she made to slip past him and slowly drew her to his side. "It is not that I do not want us to spend time together, I want that more than anything else, but if we are caught..."

"We won't be," she insisted. "I am not so foolish as to risk that."

"There is still a risk, no matter how small."

"Perhaps, but we risk that when we walk the grounds together, this is no different," she pointed out sagely.

"If we are caught, the consequences...Elsie, you'd be throwing everything away."

"There's always going to be a risk, but I still want us to spend time together."

"As do I," he insisted. "But I do not want you to be put under that type of scrutiny."

"Surely it is my decision whether or not I want to take that risk? And perhaps I think spending time with you is worth that risk."

"And you are worth any price I have to pay," he replied, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles gently.

"Then you'll stay?" she asked hopefully. She had never wanted a man's approval – or indeed anyone's approval – so desperately, she missed him when he wasn't there and whenever something amusing or vexing happened the first person she longed to turn to and tell was him.

"I'm not sure I can turn you down," he admitted. He still felt this was a bad idea, to be alone with her in a quiet, warm room would most likely prove disastrous. But God help him when he saw her pleased blush cross her pale cheeks at his words he felt his stomach flip flop and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. No, he decided firmly, he must show at least some self restraint.

"Let's sit down then," she suggested brightly as she tugged him over to one of the hidden corners in the room and pulled him down to sit beside her. She leaned against his strong arm, her fingers interlinking with his, and he shifted so that he could wrap his arm around her looking down at her, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles in a gentle caress.

"How have you been?" He asked finally, his question sounding stiff even to his own ears.

She laughed, shifting slightly so that she was lying down and her head was resting on his lap, it was highly unladylike but then she was no lady. "You sound so proper, Charles, I had hoped we had passed this stage."

He ran his hand up her arm to the line of her throat. "We have, truly we have but occasionally..." He tailed off, frowning as he tried to find the best words to voice his thoughts. "You make me feel most unlike myself, and I do not want to lose control around you, therefore sometimes I find it easier to take a step back."

"That does not sound altogether a good thing."

"It is...at least it is for me, but it would be counter-productive to your reputation."

"You are far too focussed on my reputation," she teased. "And I really do feel that you should let me decide what I wish to do with that, it is mine after all."

"Perhaps I wish to cast myself in the role of your protector."

"Ah, but perhaps I wish to cast you in an altogether different role," she countered, her fingers slipping underneath his cuffs to caress his wrists, stopping suddenly when she felt something rough underneath her touch. Deftly rolling up his sleeves to look at it more closely she was horrified to see the burn mark on his wrist and exclaimed, "What on earth have you done to yourself?"

"I was ironing his Lordships papers this morning and knocked the hot iron onto my wrist," he explained calmly. "It will heal."

"You should not be ironing the papers," she scolded him. "That is Peter's job."

"I know, but the boy was flustered and running behind schedule, this house must have order if it is to run properly and so I stepped in."

"He needs to learn, it is only his first week after all, so you should have talked him through it, although really that is Henry's job."

Charles snorted. "Henry wouldn't understand that part of his job if it hit him upside his head, he is not exactly one for encouraging younger members of staff."

"Mr Sinclair should have words with him, you have enough to do without adding the work of a second footman to it."

"You are beginning to sound like my protector, which is ironic considering that in a way this is your fault."

Her eyes widened as she asked incredulously, "How could this possibly be my fault."

"Well you were the one who convinced Richard to propose, which required us to find another footman, one who has not been trained up yet."

"So you would have me stand in the way of true love," she teased.

"I am simply pointing out that I would not have been injured had it not been for your encouragement."

Elsie pressed her lips against the mark and reached upwards, cupping her hand around the back of his neck as she pulled herself into sitting position so that her face was level with his, his arm resting around her waist. "However will I make this up to you?" she asked.

"I am confident that you shall find a way."

"I will have to, I could not leave such a slight overlooked," she breathed out, one hand travelling to his coat, pulling the buttons free and pushing it over his shoulder, repeating the action with her waistcoat.

He let out a shaky breath, he should not let her be doing this, he knew that. "Elsie," he breathed out, "you must stop."

"Must I?" She smoothed her hands over the width of his shoulders, she was so much closer now to being able to touch his skin. The heat of his skin was barely constrained by the thin material of his shirt and she wanted more. Her lips brushed his, the kiss deepening quickly and she pulled away from him, breathlessly adding, "Because I do not want to stop."

"I don't think you know what you're asking," he murmured even as he coaxed her so that she was settled on his lap.

"Oh but I do," she bit down on her bottom lip as she reached upwards to begin pulling free the pins in her hair, letting the curls slowly fall free. "You once said you wanted to see my hair free, perhaps that could be my offer of appeasement."

His breath caught at the idea. "This is a dangerous route to go down."

Another pin was pulled out, another curl falling to her shoulders as she replied, "But it is still the one I choose."

Charles let his hand drift upwards, assisting her, savouring the way the thick locks fell over his fingers, winding them around until his hand was clasping the back of her head. The last pin fell to the floor with a small clink and he drew her lips to his, unable to stop himself from unbuttoning her dress, one tiny button at a time. "Tell me to stop," he groaned against her mouth.

"I don't think I will," she confided, "Because I do not wish you to do so." She freed her arms from the confines of her dress, letting it fall to her waist and she couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive when she was no longer fully clothed.

His gaze raked over her, her corset pushing up her breasts, the curve of them apparent as they almost spilled out over her shift. He trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping at the spot that he knew would make her shiver and moan, press herself closer to him. Her curls brushed her pale shoulders, shoulders that were only covered by the thin straps of her shift.

His lips moved over her collarbone, sucking lightly at her skin before moving to her curve of her breasts. He felt her breathing ratchet up a notch and he silently promised that no matter what if she showed any sign of reluctance he would stop, of course he would stop. His fingers fumbled with the ties of her corset before he let it drop to one side. He heard her breath catch as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb brushing gently back and forward over a peaked nipple, his mouth still kissing her neck.

Elsie let her head tilt backwards, her mouth opening slightly as his hands and mouth kept exploring her. A shocked moan escaped her lips as his mouth closed around her breast, his tongue pressing the material of her shift against her. He drew back quickly. "I should never-"

Her hands cupped his cheeks. "Don't," she warned him quietly. "If I'd wanted you to stop I would have made you." Leaning forward she kissed him again, rocking closer against him, feeling his hips pressing against her, his excitement obvious. "I just never thought anyone could make me feel like this," she told him as their kiss broke and his hand found her breast again.

Charles couldn't hold back a chuckle, "I know that feeling well."

"Then we'll have no more talk of stopping then?"

He should be a gentleman he realised, should pull away and cover her, after all he had made her no promises of marriage, no proclamations of love and so he should not be taking advantage of her in such a way. And yet he could not bring himself to stop, after all he was not a gentleman. He had no intention of treating her in the way he had treated the woman who he had had encounters with in the past when he'd been on stage, he would treat her properly and savour every moment. He would not take his own pleasure tonight but make sure that she did not regret this interlude.

Lowering her carefully to the floor, her shifted her dress down off her hips and trailed his hands down her sides, gripping the curve of her hips as he slowly drew her shift up and over her head. She drew him close to her and he felt her breasts press against his chest, just as he'd dreamed so many times, he let his fingertips brush against the side of the full curve as he kissed her.

Elsie reached for the buttons of his shirt, surprised when his hand stopped her. "I want this, tonight to be about you."

"I'd rather it was about both of us."

His fingers trailed down her back, eliciting a shiver from her as his large hands spanned the small of her back. "I'll enjoy myself just as much if I know you are satisfied."

Unsure about exactly what he meant by that comment, Elsie frowned slightly. "Surely we can both be satisfied?"

"I am not going to ruin you tonight," he told her firmly.

"You and I may carry very different definitions of ruination," she teased.

"That is the one thing I could not undo, and so I will not take things any further than this, not until you are sure."

"I'm not entirely certain that you would believe me if I told you I was."

"There would be other risks as well, should we take things too far."

"Of course," she muttered, realising that he was talking about the possibility of a child, and she was certainly not going to entertain that risk. "But I would still like to see you...um...satisfied," she offered somewhat awkwardly.

"I have told you, I will be." His hands were at her drawers now, sliding them off, leaving her completely bared to his view. He saw her blush at that realisation and avert her eyes from his steady gaze, he reached forward, cupping her chin and kissing her chastely told her, "I have never seen such loveliness."

Her blush deepened at his words. "I do believe you might be a romantic at heart, Charles."

"Only when it comes to you."

He ran the flat of his hand from her chin, down her sternum and over her stomach before clasping her firm thigh in his grasp, shifting her leg slightly and settling over her. His mouth found her breasts again as his fingers began teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, feeling the flesh dampen as she squirmed.

Charles moved, his mouth taking hers once more as his fingers slid higher still. He felt her stiffen slightly as his finger slid through her wetness and brushed gently against the small nub he knew would give her pleasure. She let out a sharp gasp at the caress, her hips bucking slightly as her fingers curled into the material of his shirt. Her head fell back, her mouth open as her breath started to fall in quick pants as he continued to stroke her, his mouth on her neck now as he urged her higher.

She buried her head in his hair, her moan turning into a note of surprise when he slid one finger inside her, hooking it slightly, pressing against a spot that made her muscles tighten and her hips twist, unsure if she was trying to get closer or get away from the intensity. His finger slid backwards and forwards over that one spot as his thumb continue to caress her.

Her eyes shut, she couldn't keep them open anymore, her hips were moving instinctively and a cry stuck in her throat as he slid a second finger to join the first. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, every muscle in her body feeling as though it were tensing up. "Charles!" she gasped as finally the tension seemed to burst and she felt the pleasure wash over her, she couldn't help but cry out and his mouth covered hers, trying to muffle the sound.

His fingers slowed their movement as the tightening of her muscles began to fade, eking out that last bit of sensation and he kissed her deeply, her fingers caressing his cheek. As they pulled apart she breathed out, "That was unbelievable."

"In a good way?" He asked, a confident grin on his face, watching her writhe and sweat because of him, hearing those desperate almost guttural moans fall from her lips had been incredible.

"You know it was in a good way," she replied, still trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled as he eased himself back onto the floor and pulled her into his side, feeling her leg slide over his hip. "Are you happy?" she asked meaningfully.

"Very."

She glanced down at his trousers and remarked, "Are you sure?"

"I told you, for tonight this is all about you." He kissed her again, his tongue brushing against hers as his fingers speared into her dark curls again, the tendrils slightly damp this time.

Smiling up at him as the kiss broke, Elsie smoothed her hand across his forehead. "So you've come around to the idea of meeting here?"

"How could I not, although I do enjoy our walks."

"As do I, we can always do both, let's not restrict ourselves, after all we're restricted enough as it is."

He mumbled his agreement as he kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket around her, content for the moment just to enjoy his time with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to Ellie who has reviewed every chapter so diligently, it means the world :)**

**And thank you to all those who have alerted this story.**

* * *

As his fingers stroked against her back, tracing intricate patterns against Elsie's bare skin, Charles couldn't help but smile at her shiver and muffled moan as he grazed past a particularly sensitive spot. She curled further into his side, lifting her head to look at him, her hand drifting across his shoulder. "Happy?" He asked her quietly, hopefully.

"Very," she replied, her free hand covering his hand which was now resting on her hip, smiling as his fingers interlinked with hers, for a man with such big and sturdy looking hands his touch could be incredibly gentle. "Are you glad I dragged you up here now?"

"How could I not be?" The last month had been the most incredible of his life, he'd found something in Elsie that he'd never even thought to look for in the past. She'd made him so very happy. In the past he'd immersed himself in duty and order and he'd been satisfied with his lot in life but now, now he was an extremely satisfied man. He'd never imagined that he'd enjoy such a clandestine affair, but if it made it possible to spend time with her then he was willing to do just about anything.

As though she could read his the direction his thoughts were leaning towards she commented, "Well I don't imagine that you are used to sneaking around like this, and I would hate to think I was forcing you into anything."

He chuckled dryly, "Elsie I do believe you could talk me into doing almost anything and I would enjoy every second because it was spent with you."

Her skin flushed pink with pleasure at his words. "You charmer, Charles Carson, I would never have thought of you as such a smooth talker."

"I mean every word," he assured her, his hand moving to her thigh, which was resting across his hip stroking up and down the smooth flesh, hearing her sigh softly as she pressed herself tighter into his embrace. "Although you, Miss Hughes are without a doubt a terrible influence," he informed her teasingly.

"Yes, you do seem to bring out the worst in me," she replied, her eyes gleaming with amusement as she pushed herself up slightly and moved over him. "Perhaps," she pressed a chaste kiss to the angle of his jaw, "you should complain to Mr Sinclair, tell him how the head housemaid has corrupted the trusty valet, and how easily she managed it," she finished, an almost girlish laugh escaping her lips.

"I could," he stated thoughtfully, his hand moving across her form to cup her breast. "Or we could always revisit exactly how you managed said corruption."

"The latter definitely," Elsie answered firmly, her voice wavering slightly as his thumb swiped back and forth across her nipple, the sensation coursing through her and forcing her to swallow back a moan. "Showing is always much more productive than merely telling or even describing." Her fingers raked through his tousled hair as his mouth latched onto her breast and she pushed her body further into the caress as she cradled his head.

He chuckled, his breath warm against her damp skin and curving his hands around her back, reversed their positions easily so that he was leaning over her, trapping her between the warmth of the blanket and the heat of his skin. His fingers traced swirls across her breasts as he pulled back slightly. "I'm not sure," he replied easily, "Yes, showing seems the most effective way forward but description can also be a useful tool." He shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to her stomach, as he continued, "For example, I think I could still gain a reaction from you by describing what I want to do to you."

He watched her eyes widen momentarily as his thumbs stroked against her hipbones, her tongue darted out and wetted her bottom lip as she got out somewhat hoarsely, "I'm sure you could, but I still feel actions speak louder than words ever can."

A smile pulled at his lips as he pressed another kiss slightly lower down on her stomach, feeling her squirm in his grasp. "So if I were to tell you where I wanted to kiss you, it would have no effect?"

"Not no effect, no...but the fact remains that after all we've done these last few weeks I can't imagine that you could possibly shock me."

His smile widened at that, it was a testament to her innocence that she really did seem to believe that the heavy petting they had been indulging in was as much as they could do without actually consummating what feelings simmered and sparked between them – something he still point blankly refused to let himself even consider, he would not ruin her. She had grown in confidence, yes, but he knew without a doubt that he could easily shock her, in fact he had a feeling he was about to. Keeping one hand steady on her hip, he let one finger tease through the wetness between her thighs. "What if I told you I wanted to kiss you here?"

Her skin blushed bright pink. "Charles! You can't!" She hissed, looking so incredibly scandalized at the idea.

"But I could," he countered lowly, in the past he had with other women and from their reactions they had enjoyed themselves immensely. He wanted to give Elsie that, she meant a great deal to him and he wanted to make her feel the same pleasure she gave him knowing instinctively that he would enjoy watching her, feeling her twist underneath his mouth, her excited cries like music to his ears. Who cared for propriety when he had her he thought recklessly. "I could kiss you," he continued, "chastely at first, start with the tops of your thighs, nip at your perfect, unmarked skin with my teeth, leaving it reddened and move upwards." He heard her breath catch again at his suggestion, her eyes never leaving his as his finger stroked her lightly, the touch just enough to distract her but not anything near enough to take her over the edge. "I could use my lips, my tongue," he slipped his finger upwards, brushing it gently against her nub, "I could take you into my mouth like I do with your breasts, I wonder if you'd like this just as much," he mused.

Her cheeks felt like a furnace at his words and for the first time in her life, Elsie could not think of an appropriate response. His touch was distracting enough but his words were...well they were...she could not even think straight to describe this interlude, never mind even begin to contemplate what he was suggesting. Swallowing heavily, she finally forced out, "I'm not sure I understand you, surely you can't mean to-" She stopped abruptly; she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

His eyes glinted in amusement. "Perhaps you're right, Elsie." He felt her relax slightly, letting out a sigh of air that she'd obviously been holding in and his grin widened as he shifted, moving his hand to her thigh as he added, "Perhaps words aren't quite enough and I would do better to show you." His lips were at the top of her inner thigh almost instantly, his teeth nipping at the delicate skin just as he'd described. He felt her jerk in surprise and try to sit up, her hand on his shoulder. "You can of course tell me to stop," he reminded her gently; he would not force her into anything.

She squeezed her eyes shut, she did trust him but that did not quite rid her of her wariness. "I will if I have to," she replied after a moment's hesitation. She unclenched her fingers which were resting in a fist against his back and brushed them over his skin. "But I trust you," she added quietly.

In that moment, he promised himself he would never give her any reason to take back that statement. His mouth moved higher, his tongue taking over from his finger and he felt her jerk, her fingers twitching slightly against his skin. He repeated the action and she groaned, her breath catching as his tongue slid inside her for the briefest of seconds. Her hips rocked upwards, seeking more as his mouth explored her, her body sagged back, the hand that had been tempted to push him away now trying to draw him closer. He paid attention to her reactions, repeating what made her moan until she groaned out desperately, "Charles, don't stop, oh God don't stop." His fingers joined his mouth, sliding into her, rubbing, searching as his mouth closed over her nub, his tongue lashing over it as he applied more pressure.

Her toes curled and she let out a sharp moan, unable to keep quiet. She felt his hand slid up her body and press against her mouth, his actions not even slowing and later she would flush at how she'd forgotten where she was and how important it was that they were discreet, but for now she could not have cared less, could think of nothing but how badly she needed him to keep going. She cried out, the sound muffled against his palm as she felt her body convulse, her eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure sharp and intense as he kept going until finally she felt herself go limp, her breath falling in harsh pants, his movements slowing now, designed to ease her down from her high.

Blinking her eyes open again, Elsie let her head roll backwards as she felt his mouth move to her thighs and then move up over her stomach again, peppering kisses over her prone form until he reached the corner of her mouth. She turned to look at him, a smile brightening her face as she reached out and stroked his cheek. "That was...I don't think I have the words for it," she admitted, adding with a wry grin, "Although you apparently have quite the way with them."

"I aim to please."

"You most certainly did that." Her cheeks heated again at the memory as another thought occurred to her. "Charles?" she asked quietly.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, his mouth kissing along over her collarbone.

Her fingers played over his shoulder as she fought to find the right words to voice her next question. "When you use your hands...well I'm able to reciprocate in the same way and I was just wondering if I would be able to use my mouth in the same way you just did."

He stopped suddenly and brought his head up to look into her bright pink face, he had not been expecting that question, although he wasn't sure why he was surprised, after all Elsie was always enthusiastic, every new touch emboldening her just that little but more than before. "You can, but I don't expect you to, not every woman enjoys the idea."

"I don't have a problem with the idea." She wriggled slightly, sliding down so that she was level with his shoulders. "And I would like for you to feel as good as I do."

"You already make me feel like that."

She raised an eyebrow as she brushed her hand meaningfully over a certain body part of his that was desperate to make itself known. "Is that so?"

He groaned at her touch, his jaw slackening slightly, "Elsie..."

Pressing her hand against his shoulder she manoeuvred him onto his back and kissed her way down his chest. She smiled as she felt his fingers curl into her hair, murmuring against his skin, "Tell me what you like."

Charles let his head fall back as he thanked his lucky stars for the day she arrived into his life.

* * *

"I think I'll wear the black onyx cufflinks tonight for dinner," Robert mused thoughtfully. "What do you think?" When he received no reply he turned, a small frown spreading across his face. "Carson?" he asked again as he looked at his normally attentive valet who seemed to have disappeared into his own world at this moment in time.

The man jerked at the use of his name, he knew his job off by heart knew his Lordships routine and so he'd been guilty of letting his mind wander to thoughts of Elsie as he carried on almost robotically. "My deepest apologies your Lordship, I didn't catch what you asked of me."

Robert wondered if perhaps he should push the issue, with another servant he might have done but this was not a common occurrence, in fact it had never happen before, so instead he asked, "Are you feeling quite well?"

"Of course," Carson replied instantly, he had not felt so well in his entire life, he was merely distracted, something which he must stop being, immediately. He had a duty and he would not fail, he had let down so many in his youth he would not let himself repeat his mistakes.

"Good, as I was saying Carson, I think the black onyx cufflinks will be suitable for tonight."

"I will polish them and have them ready, is the Dowager Countess still attending?"

"She is, as are Mr and Mrs Crawley much to my mother's chagrin, she has never liked Cousin James and I doubt tonight will change her opinion."

Charles forced himself not to react to those words, the Dowager never changed her opinion, she was well known for her stubbornness. "Quite," he mumbled lowly.

"Well as long as Cora and I are looking presentable we may just escape her criticism tonight, especially when she has others to focus her...irritation on. It is a shame we could not invite Lord Painswick," he added, his mouth twitching in amusement.

Carson did allow himself a small smile at that as he straightened Lord Grantham's sleeves, Her Ladyship's dislike for her daughter's new husband was well known and she made absolutely no effort to hide her feelings. "It would certainly have made for an interesting dinner."

"Yes, although given Cora's current condition it may be for the best that it won't be quite as...rambunctious," Robert remarked, giving his appearance the once over before nodding his approval.

Knowing that sign well, Charles stepped back letting the Earl pass him, sweeping out in the hallway. He stared ahead of himself for a moment longer, attempting to gather his thoughts, he could not help but think of Elise, think of how happy he was, but he had to ensure that he continued to work, to serve to the best of his ability. So he must curb his thoughts, at least when he was in the family's presence but during moments like these he saw no reason to do so and so thinking of her he made to pick up His Lordship's cufflinks, singing under his breath as he did so.

* * *

Stopping midway along the hallway, Robert pondered his decision for the night's attire and turned back to ask Carson whether the seam to his favourite dinner jacket had been repaired. He was sure it had been, after all Carson was always prompt and efficient. He reached his open doorway and paused in amazement as he heard the low sound of his valet singing to himself. His hand pushed lightly at the ajar door, wishing to see this sight for himself and he watched with a bewildered gaze as the man located the cufflinks and checked them over for any flaws, a smile evident as he continued to sing lowly.

Shaking his head, Robert turned again and walked down the hallway again, having completely forgotten what he'd wished to ask his valet in the first place. Carson was always so straight faced and almost stern looking that he couldn't believe he'd just seen him look so downright cheerful, or indeed that fact that Carson sang outside of a church!

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway, Charles smiled widely when he caught sight of Elise making her way towards him, a pile of linens in her arms and her skirts swishing around her ankles. "You look flustered," he remarked, noting the way her mouth was slightly pursed together.

"If I look it, it's because I am," she admitted to him, "Maggie is unwell and confined to bed, which means I have twice as much work to be getting on with."

Sweeping the linens out of her grasp, Charles told her easily, "Then I'll help you, I'm finished with my duties for the morning."

"I thought I heard you promise Peter that you would go through the different types of silver with him, I don't want to keep you back."

"Ten minutes will make no difference," he assured her.

"I should turn you down, but to be honest I'd be glad of the help," Elsie replied, opening the door to the Earl's room and stepping inside, knowing that he was following her. She stripped the bed quickly and tutted, murmuring under her breath, "Such a waste."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Just that the entire household knows he sleeps with his wife and yet we continue this pretence and remake this bed every single day, all for the sake of propriety."

"Propriety is important," he answered firmly as he helped her shake out the large, white, clean bed sheet. "Image is everything."

"And who is to know if the sheets are not changed every single day?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, "especially if they are never slept on."

"Elsie," he murmured warningly.

She sighed. "Charles, I am not planning to suddenly abandon my duties, I am simply stating a fact, this gives us pointless duties to carry out when there is plenty more we could be getting on with."

"If we let our standards begin to slip where will it all stop?" Charles questioned, "Are we to start letting maids serve at dinner? Let the footmen sit down in between courses-"

"Charles," she interrupted easily, "I am not suggesting the dissolution of a household, I am merely pointing out that the present regime is not also without its faults, very few things in life are." She tucked the bed sheet neatly in at the corners and stepped round to the other side where he was doing the same thing. She ran her hands over his shoulders. "You need to relax, stop taking every comment to heart."

"This is my life, Elsie, the order and the routine, they are important."

"If that's how you feel then I shall not press the issue, but things cannot stay the same forever, Charles, and neither should we wish them to."

His hand rubbed over hers, the tip of his index finger running over her knuckles, she was everything he had tried to shut out and yet he could not force himself to turn away from her, instead he craved more and more of her time. Leaving her last comment hanging in the air between them he asked instead, "Shall we take a walk together tonight?"

"I'd like that," she told him with a smile, leaning forward on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

"I heard Carson singing today," Robert informed his wife as he peeled off his dressing gown and slipped into their bed next to her.

Cora lowered her book and looked at her husband, a frown creeping over her features. "Carson?" she questioned incredulously. "Singing? Are you sure it was him?"

"Without a doubt, I went back to ask him something when he was in my room and I heard him, it was quiet but he was most definitely singing."

"Was he singing a hymn?"

"No," Robert shook his head, "I did not catch all of his words but something about stealing a heart away."

Cora blinked rapidly, "Robert, is it possible that Carson has a sweetheart? That he may be in love?"

"He has never mentioned anyone, nor have I heard any of the other servants talk about such a thing."

"Would he mention it to you though? He has always struck me as a rather private person, and perhaps he has been discreet, because Robert, I honestly cannot think of any other reason he would be singing what sounds like a love song."

"I would like to think he would talk to me about such a matter," The young Earl replied, looking slightly put out by the idea that his valet would not mention anything to him, would leave him in the dark on such a subject. "But Cora, I cannot possibly think who it could be, if it was a village girl I certainly would have heard about it, or at least you or Mama would have, which only leaves the housemaids."

"No," Cora shook her head, "Caroline would have heard if that was the case, I doubt any of our housemaids are known for their discretion and anyway all our maids seem quite taken by Henry."

"The footman?"

"Oh honestly, Robert," she rolled her eyes, "you need to make more off an effort to learn the names of our staff."

"In all fairness, Cora there are quite a few of them."

"They work for us, you may lead a charmed life but that is down to their work so the least you could do is learn their names."

He nodded at her words, "No doubt you are right. So this footman, you think him handsome?"

Cora smiled at the tone in his voice, "He is not who I would choose but I believe he does rouse the maids into quite a flutter whenever he pays them any attention."

"So who would you choose?"

"The man I was lucky enough to marry," she told him, snuggling into his side, feeling his hand rest on her burgeoning bump. She tilted her head. "It really bothers you that he hasn't mentioned anything to you, doesn't it?"

He ignored the question, instead stating, "I do not believe you are right on this one, my dear, in fact I hope that you are not."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is to be Sinclair's replacement, I have not made mention of it yet of course but I shall be disappointed if he leaves."

"If I am right and he chooses to marry instead then we must wish him all the best."

Robert glanced down at his young wife and remarked dryly, "Darling, you are American and therefore I don't think you quite understand just how difficult it is to find a good butler."

* * *

The air was still cold, a distinct chill in the March air as the staff of Downton walked to church, gathered in small groups, talking amongst themselves. Elsie wriggled her fingers in her gloves, grateful for fact that they protected her from the worst of the frost. Her smile widened as Charles fell into step beside her as the rest of the staff walked ahead of them. "You look happy," he stated.

"I am simply admiring my gloves," she replied smiling slyly up at him. He had commented on her lack of gloves on one of their early walks, taking her hand in his and commenting on how cold it was, and on the following week had taken her hand in his again but this time he had pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them in turn onto each of her hands. She knew that many would consider it an unromantic gift but she had admired his sensibility and thoughtfulness, the fact that her fingers would no longer go numb from the cold meant more to her than flowers or chocolates – however well meaning – ever could. He had truly thought through what she needed, what would benefit her most.

She saw him duck his head, a pleased smile crossing his features as he replied, "I am glad that you like them so much."

"How could I not." She met his gaze and letting her hand drift out to the side she brushed her gloved hands against his and her smile widened when she felt his fingers tighten momentarily around hers.

* * *

Glancing casually over his shoulder, Henry saw something that made him feel as though all his Christmases had come at once. He smirked to himself as he turned back to look ahead of himself almost instantly. It had only been a glance but he knew he had not mistaken the sight of Elsie Hughes hand resting –albeit briefly- in the hand of the supposedly upright and staid valet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I'm sorry I haven't replied, but I do appreciate them all.**

* * *

It was a low moan that woke Elise, a pained, sharp whine that was unlike anything she could ever remember hearing before. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked up at the ceiling, wondering if perhaps she'd dreamt it when she heard it again, this time accompanied by a ragged sob. She turned her in head in the direction of Maggie's bed and saw her curl up in a ball, her fingers clutching at the edge of her sheet.

Sitting up slowly, still half asleep and her voice slightly hoarse she asked, "Maggie, are you unwell?"

Her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room, she saw Maggie nod as she ground out, "It is just my stomach again, go back to sleep." Her body curled further into itself as she continued to sob and moan lowly.

"I can't sleep," Elsie threw her sheets to the side and made to light one of their small lamps. "Not when you're in such a state, so what can I do?"

"Nothing, you can't do a thing," she replied, burying her head into her pillow and even in the low light, Elise could see the knuckles of her hand were white from gripping her sheet so tightly, her other hand obviously pressing against her stomach underneath the sheet.

"You're not well," Elise sighed, slightly exasperated by Maggie's reluctance to accept any help. "I'll go and fetch Mrs Jones."

"No!" Her voice was desperate now and she lifted her head from her pillow, her face red from crying. "No, please don't, I'll be fine, I'll be-" She broke off and moaned again, hiding her face, trying to muffle her sound of despair.

Elsie rushed to her side, taking hold of her hand and asking urgently, "Maggie, what is it?" What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it will all be fine, everything will be fine," she whimpered, both her hands now reaching out to clutch Elsie's and she stared in horror as she realised that the hand that Maggie had been clutching her stomach with was covered in blood.

"Maggie, Maggie it's not fine, you need help," she insisted.

"No!"

Her legs shifted under the sheet and the thin covering fell to the floor, and as Elsie stared at the devastation that it had been hiding she felt her stomach lurch. It was obvious now what had happened. "Oh, Maggie," she breathed out in horror, unable to look anymore and throwing the sheet back over the tiny body of what should have been a baby.

"It's gone then?" Maggie asked, her eyes wide as she curled even further into herself, determinedly not looking downwards.

Unable to stop her tears, Elsie nodded sharply, "Yes...but why would you do this to yourself?"

"Henry wouldn't marry me, said he'd never loved me, there was no other way." She let out another choked cry, her body wracked with pain. "Said he couldn't even be sure if it was his," she buried her face into the pillow again, "but it was. It would have been the ruin of me, I had no choice, please tell me you understand."

"I understand," she muttered quietly, for she did partially understand, she understood that she would have been desperate, that she'd felt backed into a corner, but then she'd remember that lifeless little bairn and that understanding would slip into disbelief. Elsie felt her mouth open and then close again, unsure of what to say next, knowing there was no comfort she could offer. What was clear to her however was that Maggie was still bleeding and she couldn't just stand back and do nothing. "Maggie you need help, I need to get Mrs Jones."

Her grip tightened on her hand and she pleaded, "They can't know, no-one can know." She doubled over suddenly and let out a blood curdling cry of pain. Elise heard doors along the corridor start to open and she gently loosened her hand from Maggie's and rushed to the door, opening it and catching sight of the confused and flustered looking housekeeper told her quickly, "Mrs Jones, Maggie is unwell."

The other staff were moving into the corridor now, the male staff gathered in the other side of the locked door, alerted by Maggie's growing screams. The older woman's eyes flickered over Elsie's form and looking down at herself, Elise belatedly realised that her nightgown was stained with splotches of crimson, her hands almost completely covered. "I'll ask Mr Sinclair to call for the doctor," she informed her sharply. "Elsie go back inside, the rest of you go back to bed, now!"

Watching as the rest of the maids, shot her a look of horror before melting back into their own bedrooms, she watched at the housekeeper deftly unlocked the door and instructed the elderly butler, "Send your staff to their rooms and summon the doctor, tell him it's urgent." Despite her instructions, Elsie stayed where she was, unable to force her feet to move despite her superior's instructions. She did not want to go back into that room, she knew it was selfish and she knew that she would go back regardless, but she couldn't bring herself to go back in there one moment sooner than she had to. Maggie's cries had quietened to hurried and hushed sobs now and Elsie felt her stomach twist in nausea.

Mrs Jones rushed back to her side, asking her briskly, "Are you able to help?"

"Yes, I think so," she replied unsurely, amending herself when she saw the raised eyebrow of the housekeeper and her pursed lips, "I can help," she told her firmly. She might not want to but she was not going to turn her back, she had to do something, could not just sit back and do nothing, she'd never been able to do so in the past and that wasn't about to change now.

"Good." Mrs Jones ushered her into the room and told her calmly, "because from the looks of things we'll need it."

* * *

Elsie stepped out into the corridor, biting at her bottom lip as she watched Mrs Jones dismiss the young Dr Clarkson. Maggie was settled now, pale and sickly looking but they'd been assured that she was out of immediate danger, she'd been given something to help her sleep, but Elsie had been unable to just stand in that room anymore, the smell of blood and death still seemed to be present in the air even out here. Mr Sinclair stepped forward to show the doctor out, while Mrs Jones turned her attention to her and told her quietly, "There are clean sheets in the room at the far end of the corridor; you can sleep in there for the next couple of nights, until Maggie is...recovered. There should already be a basin in the room, so you can clean up and I'll arrange for your nightgown to be replaced, I trust however that you have enough to last you for the time being?"

"I do, Mrs Jones," she confirmed quietly.

"Good, I would offer you tomorrow off to recover but we're already one maid down and I do not think-"

"I don't need time to recover," Elsie interrupted. She did not want a day off to sit alone and relive everything she'd just seen, it would be easier for her to block it out by working herself into an exhausted sleep. "I'm more than happy to work tomorrow as well as taking on Maggie's duties."

Mrs Jones eyed her speculatively, as though she were looking for signs that she was going to crumble, to break down. Elise tilted her head defiantly, she would never show weakness, she was here to get on with her job after all. "Very well," she replied after a moment. "If you are sure then I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Elsie nodded and turned away, walking slowly to the room at the bottom of the corridor, nearest the stairway. She stepped into the room and headed straight to the basin, the water was cold but she didn't care, and she watched as it turned pink and she scrubbed at her skin until it was almost raw. Pulling the nightdress from over her head, she wanted nothing more than to burn the horrid thing, she never wanted to see the white material stained with the bright red splotches ever again. She threw it to the corner of the room and pulled a fresh one over her head, before killing the flame in the gas lamp and dropping down onto the small metal bed.

She shut her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep, but she just couldn't do it, she kept seeing the blood and...she shook her head. She needed to stop thinking, but she just couldn't do that here, pushing the sheet and blankets off herself, Elsie got to her feet, she needed to go somewhere where she felt more settled and there was only one room in this house that made her feel safe, so she'd go there.

* * *

Charles couldn't sleep, he was aware that one of the maids had been taken ill and from the fact the doctor had been summoned so quickly, seriously so. He'd tried to look down the corridor, to see if he could spot Elsie, put his mind at ease over her health but he hadn't been able to see her and it would have been highly inappropriate to step past Mr Sinclair and into the ladies side of the corridor to see her.

He heard the familiar slow footsteps of Mr Sinclair as he made his way down the corridor and unable to stop himself, he opened his door and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

The man lifted his head, his grey hair looking unusually unkempt and almost straggly as he shook his head. "No Mr Carson, Dr Clarkson has left for the evening and there is nothing more any of us can do for the night."

"And the maid in question?" he asked, his throat dry, it couldn't be Elsie, he'd seen her earlier in the day and she'd been the picture of health as she'd laughed with one of the kitchen maids, so surely it could not be her.

"Resting at present, and I suggest we do the same," his hand rested on the door handle to his room as he added in a tired mumble, "Goodnight, Mr Carson."

"Goodnight, Mr Sinclair." Despite his words, Charles stayed in his doorway as he watched the older man slip into his room, the door shutting with an echoing click behind him. It wasn't her, he told himself again, he might not have had that confirmed but it just couldn't be. He heard the faintest echo of another door shutting in the deafening silence of the hallway and turned his head in the direction of the ladies side. Even in the dark he could make out her familiar shadow through the glass and he felt his entire frame relax as relief flooded through him, it wasn't her, although he did wonder why she was out of her room at such an hour.

He watched her turn so that her back was too him as she darted quickly down the corridor, the white of her dressing gown glowing in the dark. It looked to all intents and purposes that she was heading for the attic, but surely she would not go there in the middle of the night? He frowned as he tied his own dressing gown about himself and headed towards the stairs on the male side of the corridor, he supposed there was only one way to find out if that was where she was going.

* * *

Curling up on the throw, Elsie pulled one of the cushions underneath her head and turning her head realised that the scent of Charles' aftershave was lingering on the material. Pulling a throw over herself she realised that it soothed her slightly to have his scent enveloping her, she closed her eyes, squeezing them tight. It could so easily have been her, it was a selfish thought but it stayed with her none the less, had it not been for Charles' self control she would have already had them take that last step. Her eyes squeezed together so tightly that she saw lights flash behind them, would she have done the same thing had she been as desperate as Maggie had been? It was a frightening thought and again all she could see was that tiny lifeless form.

There was a creak from one of the nearby floorboards and her heart jumped into her mouth and she sat bolt upright, slumping back slightly when she saw his familiar frame. "Thank God it's you," she breathed out, shifting over slightly and patting the space next to her.

He lowered himself next to her and pulled her into his embrace, her back pressed tightly against his chest, his fingers entwining with hers. "What on earth are you doing up here?"

"I needed to get away," she admitted. "After everything that's happened tonight I just needed to get away from there, I needed to forget and I couldn't do it in that room."

"What did happen?" he asked carefully. "All we knew was that the doctor had been summoned, and when I couldn't see you...well for a while I was worried that it was you who had taken ill," he admitted.

She turned slightly in his arms so that she could look up at him. "It was Maggie who was ill, I'm perfectly fine."

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you do not look fine," he stated slightly hesitantly, she didn't, in fact she looked rather shaken, her pale skin ashen looking in the moonlight.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Elsie replied, turning away from him, unable to meet his gaze even as the words fell from her mouth, she knew what Charles was like, knew that he could be quick to judge at times and she did not want his judgement, she simply wanted someone to listen.

She felt his arms stiffen slightly and she did not have to see his face to know that he was hurt by her words, but it was testament to his self control that she could not have told this from the tone of his voice as he asked steadily, "And why is that?"

"I know you won't approve, and I don't have the strength to argue with you tonight."

He definitely bristled at that, his thick eyebrows knitting into a frown as he considered her words, he liked everything in its place, he was not afraid to admit that. In the past he'd indulged in his fair share of dissolute behaviour and he'd found it was no way to live, in fact it surprised him that he was yet to put a stop to what he had with Elsie, because this was certainly improper and went against every rule he'd set himself. But at this moment in time he was hurt, because she was very obviously suffering and he wanted to be able to ease her burden, he did not want her to feel as though he added to it and that she had to close himself off, so almost awkwardly he told her, "If you wish to talk then I am perfectly able to put my opinions to one side and merely listen."

For the first time that night, Elsie let out a weak laugh. "I'm not sure if you'd really be able to do that, but I appreciate the offer, it means a lot to me."

He held her tighter to her and dropped his mouth to where her neck met her shoulder and placed a soft kiss there, telling her again, "Elsie, talk to me."

She looked to the ceiling and let out a deep breath before murmuring, "Very well," she covered her hand with his, "Maggie was pregnant." He let out a massive rush of breath and Elise shut her eyes, waiting for his condemnation.

He surprised her however and instead his voice low, asked, "You said was, am I to take it that that is why the doctor was called?"

Elsie nodded quickly, her words coming out in a rush as it was the only way she could make them come out at all. "She took something, or did something that meant that she lost the baby. Oh Charles, that poor wee bairn," her voice slightly choked now as she turned to face him again, still not looking into his face yet.

His grip on her tightened, his fingers raking through her hair comfortingly, "Did she say why she took such a step?"

"Henry wouldn't marry her and she knew that she was facing ruin, I don't believe she felt she had another choice."

"I knew he would lead this household into disrepute," Charles hissed, looking furious at the idea of such a scandal taking place in his precious Downton.

"For once can we not talk about the household?" she asked him, her voice hard, "I hardly think that is the most pressing matter here."

For a moment she thought he was going to argue with her, instead he muttered after a moment, "No...of course not. She did choose to take a risk, Elsie," he pointed out.

"With a man whom she believed loved her," she snapped back, pushing herself out of his embrace. "She was not exactly selling her wares about the village or flaunting herself around the household, she cared for him!"

He sat up and reached for her hand, relieved that she did not pull it away. "If you are concerned that the same thing might happen with us, then Elsie you have my assurances that should you ever find yourself in that situation I will do my duty by you."

Do his duty, the words echoed in her head, he meant a great deal to her, in fact she believed that she loved him, so very deeply that it almost hurt at times, and he saw her as a duty. She turned to look at him and saw the sincerity in his steady gaze, felt him squeeze at her hand which felt strangely numb – in fact her mind felt completely unconnected from her entire body at this point – and replied quietly, "That is reassuring."

He frowned as he pointed out, "You do not sound reassured."

"Why would I not be? You've said you'd do the right thing by me should you ever have to, that's more than many women get. You'll do your duty which means I can sleep easy." She knew that her tone was growing harsh now, that she sounded a lot crueller than she meant to but she just couldn't help herself.

Realisation dawned on him and his grip on her hand tightened as he sat up and cupped her cheek, telling her, "I do not see you as a duty, Elsie, I was merely trying to make it clear that you do not need to be concerned that I would abandon you, it simply will not happen. I care for you, so very much."

It was a heartfelt declaration from him, she knew that and she felt herself soften at his words, she could not force him to love, sometimes she was not even sure of her own feelings, they went so against everything she'd ever told herself that she'd sometimes tell herself she could walk away anytime she wanted. So how could she punish him for being as reticent as she could be? "I know you do," she whispered after a moment. "I just don't know how to feel, I do feel so awful for Maggie, yes she was foolish but she did love him, she was hardly out to further her own prospects."

"No, one would hardly go after a footman if that was their aim," he admitted dryly, after all he had met plenty of women who held that as their goal in life although he was not about to admit that to Elsie.

"I still can't help but think about that little one," she whispered, letting his arms wrap around her once more, pulling her close into his broad chest.

"You need to rest, Elsie," he simply replied quietly, shifting so that they were lying back on the throw again, pulling a blanket over them both. "You've had a distressing night, now go to sleep."

"Not sure if I can, I keep replaying everything."

"Close your eyes," he encouraged her. "You have to at least try."

She nodded, doing as he asked of her and much to her surprise she felt herself begin to drift off. "You'll wake me?" she murmured sleepily, her voice somewhat muffled as she turned her face into his chest.

"Of course, just sleep, Elsie, I'm right here with you."

* * *

Her body ached and she was filled with a weariness that made her bones sore and made her feel so much older than her twenty seven years. She hadn't slept well for the last few nights and whilst normally doing the job of two maids would not have been a stretch for her, it was now beginning to take its toll.

The tin bucket bounced off her hip and made her wince, forcing her to bite back a curse, that might have been overlooked on the farm but here she'd probably have her mouth washed out with soap if they heard her. Rounding the corner, she placed the bucket and mop neatly with the others and tried to resist the urge to lean against the wall.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, trying to rally herself, jumping off the wall and standing upright when she heard Mrs Jones unmistakable tones announce, "I have no choice but to dismiss her." Elsie's eyes flew open and she turned full circle around herself, perplexed when she realised that no-one was there.

It was Mr Sinclair's voice that came next, his slow, unhurried tones replying, "Are you going to inform me as to the reason why it is so vital that she leaves?"

Elsie craned her neck upwards and realised that the wall she'd been leaning against backed onto the housekeeper's sitting room and that a grate on the wall meant she could hear every word that was uttered within the room. She knew of course that she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. Mrs Jones sighed irritably, "I have been led to believe that the hiring and indeed firing of maids is my purview and that I only need to let you know of my decisions as a matter of course."

"That is of course correct but nonetheless I would like to know why it is so imperative for Margaret to go before we have even begun to look for a replacement."

"She could have sent this household into disrepute, her behaviour and conduct has been quite unacceptable."

"You've yet to inform me as to what she's done."

"And you can rest assured that I won't be. I visited her today, and the doctor has given her the all clear to come off bed rest, so I have asked her to leave this household by tomorrow morning,"

"Are we supplying her with a letter of reference?"

"Certainly not," came the firm reply.

Elsie found she could no longer listen and hurried away from the conversation. She pitied Maggie but she wasn't entirely sure how sorry she felt for her, she had been warned of Henry's character and she had chose not to listen. It was incredibly hypocritical of her to judge like this, and she did know that, but then she did not expect the fairytale ending that Maggie evidently had. If she were ever to become a housekeeper she would warn her girls against such behaviour, would do her best to keep them away from those type of men, and if that still didn't work then yes it would be a case of hell bloody mend them, because she wouldn't.

It did however bring her...dalliance with Charles into sharper focus, she had always chosen to be the sensible one, had never broken the rules and had never put her reputation on the line, and yet she was doing so now. What was it she wanted? She could not have it all, no-one in service ever could, she'd told him she considered him worth the risk and she still felt like that, but did that mean when all was said and done she'd leave behind her life's plans for the chance of a future with him?

The disturbing truth of it was she would, in a heartbeat. All that remained to be seen was whether he felt the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we are at the last chapter. I would love to know what you thought of the story as a whole :)**

**And many thanks to those who have taken the time to review at any point in the story.**

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh, Cora leaned heavily against the wall at the top of the stairs, one hand resting on her stomach as her breath fell in tired huffs. This pregnancy was starting to take its toll and she was almost constantly tired now, she looked back at the somewhat steep stairs that had led her up here. Gathering her composure once again, Cora waddled down the corridor – it was impossible to move gracefully at eight months pregnant – looking for the appropriate room.

She smiled to herself, stifling a laugh as the image of her mother law's reaction if she saw what she was doing popped into her head. Robert's birthday was quickly approaching and she knew he needed a new razor so she planned to purchase one for him, the problem being that she didn't know where she could get a high quality one, what she did know was that Mr Carson would no doubt hold the answer. So here she was, trying to find him without Robert knowing anything about it, which had led her to wandering the servant's corridor – most likely breaking almost every rule in every etiquette book ever written in the process.

From her previous efforts at sourcing out information she knew that his room was third on the left, exactly mid-way down the male side of the corridor. She knocked hurriedly at the door, checking over her shoulder, she might have the best of intentions but surely it would still be scandalous if she were to be caught up here. Much to her frustration there was no answer, she had spent what felt like the bulk of her day trying to track him down and she was starting to realise just how quickly her staff moved around this house.

Of course she should cut her loses and go look somewhere else but she was hot and tired now and she would absolutely kick herself later if she found out he'd simply not heard her knocking, so she pushed open the door somewhat gingerly. Peering round she let out an irate sigh when she saw that the room was indeed empty, almost on automatic pilot her eyes scanned the room and landed on the small jewellery box that sat on the otherwise spotless dressing table.

Her curiosity piqued she let go of the doorframe and moved towards it, once again checking over her shoulder before picking it up and opening the box carefully, studying the plain wedding band with interest. It would appear that she had been right, Carson did indeed have someone special in his life. She closed the box with a snap and placed it back where she'd found it, Robert wouldn't be happy of course while she was quite frankly surprised. It was not that the man was without his charms but well...he just seemed so straight laced and there was none of the usual whisperings around the village or even just within the household itself. She wondered who it was, what woman could possibly have distracted her husband's upright and staid valet, enticing him into matrimony. Cora shook her head, pregnancy was obviously making her fanciful, turning on her heel she left the room just as she'd found it, she supposed she would just have to try and corner Carson later on this evening – about the present only of course.

* * *

Rounding the corner Elsie felt her stomach drop when she saw Henry talking to the newest maid, his hand propped above her head as he leaned into her giggling frame, a smile on his face as he whispered into her ear. Moving forward swiftly she called out, "Rose!"

The girl turned her flushed smile fading slightly at the stern expression she was faced with. "Elsie, Henry and I were just talking."

"I can see that," she replied, trying to keep her tone light as she continued, "But Her Ladyship's room still needs dusted, we don't have time to stand around."

The girl nodded, looking sheepish, "I'm sorry, I'll go and start it now." She smiled at Henry coyly, hinting unsurely, "I suppose we'll just need to finish our conversation later."

"Looks that way," he replied casually, looking nonplussed by the interruption, in fact he looked slightly amused by the disappointment evident in her features. He turned his attention to Elsie the moment that Rose was out of earshot, stating, "Anyone would think that you were jealous."

"Thankfully I have more common sense than to be jealous of your so called charms," she told him, her lips curling in distaste. "I know what you did to Maggie and I will not stand by and let you do that to another girl."

The amused smirk slid from his face, turning into a small sneer, "Maggie knew exactly what she was getting into, she wasn't exactly the sweet and innocent type you know."

"Regardless of what you say, she didn't deserve to be treated the way you did, she thought you cared for her."

He laughed, "I did care for certain parts of her."

Elsie felt her hands curl into frustrated fists at his words, she would not lower herself to smacking that smirk off his face though and instead hissed out through gritted teeth, "Stay away from Rose, she is far too sweet to be tainted by the likes of you."

"I think that Rose is old enough to decide who she wants to pass the time of day with, and I do hope that you're not about to start spreading unsubstantiated rumours about my character."

Tilting her chin defiantly she told him, "I don't deal in rumours or gossip, I have no need to."

His sneer deepened now, twisting his usually handsome face. "Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, you're not exactly all sunshine and light yourself."

She looked at him, slightly confused by his words, "I don't know what you're talking about, but that doesn't change what I've said."

"You may consider me warned," he drawled, that confident smirk back on his face again. "And I believe that you may want to think on what I've said as well. Till next time Elsie."

Watching him go she felt almost thrown by his last comment, her skin prickling uncomfortably. He could not know about her and Charles, it wasn't possible, they had been so careful, especially the last few weeks. If anything she had taken a step back from him. As her own feelings deepened she wanted to see how he truly felt, when they weren't getting carried away on lust for one another. She shook her head, he couldn't know, he was just trying to get under her skin, that was it, there was nothing more to it than that.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, My Lordship," Charles stated, stepping into the study, causing the young Earl to look up from the papers he'd been studying.

"I do." He got to his feet and straightened his jacket. "I wanted to talk to you about your career prospects here at Downton."

He couldn't help but let his forehead crinkle into a frown at those words. "Forgive me, but I don't think I fully understand what you could possibly mean by my career prospects."

"Well as I'm sure you're aware Sinclair is well...getting on a bit now and he has stated his intention to retire once we have welcomed the newest addition to the family. This of course means that we shall require a new butler."

Charles nodded firmly, "Of course, so do you require my assistance in placing an ad?"

"Not quite," Robert replied, a hint of amusement present in his tone now. "Carson, I'd like to offer you the opportunity to step into Sinclair's shoes."

"You're offering me the position as Butler?" Charles echoed unsurely.

"I am, yes. I know that you're considered young for the post but I think that you would do us proud in the role and I'd be delighted for you to accept."

His frown deepened, this was what he had always wanted, the highest position in the household, one of dignity and respect, where image and self control was key and yet he could not help but think instead of his mother's wedding band that he'd had sitting out for a few weeks now. Things had changed between himself and Elsie over the last few weeks, in fact she'd rather pulled back from him recently, she hadn't put her fear into words but they no longer met in the attic and they shared nothing more than a few chaste kisses on their walks and he knew it was a lingering aftermath of the incident with Maggie. He didn't want her to feel that way and he missed what they'd shared in the past, her conversations with him now seemed much more measured as though she was considering her words before speaking and he did not like it.

In fact he'd missed it so much that he'd been thinking of ways in which he could tempt back the old Elsie. Marriage had not been his first thought of course but when his fingers had brushed against the ring box that had been gathering dust in one of his drawers the thought had hit him suddenly. He had never once considered marriage, had thought it not for him, after all he enjoyed his work, enjoyed the splendour of such a house and the order which had to be maintained for it to be run, he could not find that in any other career path, and yet the more he thought on the topic the more he found he liked the idea of being married to her.

It was just such a momentous decision however that he did not want to rush into it without giving the subject due consideration, after all he'd have to find a way to support them both before he made any kind of offer. Of course this was when he thought he was at least a decade away from even being considered for the position of butler, after all thirty five was considered undeniably young for this particular job and it was what he had wanted for himself. He could not help but notice that even in his head he thought of this job in past tense.

Looking up he realised that the young Earl was staring at him in expectation, a frown growing on his face with every passing second that he remained silent. "Forgive me, My Lord I was just surprised by the offer."

The younger man's face cleared and he smiled widely. "Good, so it's settled, I'll inform Mr Sinclair and he can begin a smooth transition, of course you'll have to continue as valet until his retirement but I'll ensure that I have a replacement before you take over the household."

"I beg pardon but I'm not sure whether or not I'll be taking the position," Charles replied unthinkingly.

Robert never thought his valet could shock him, but in this instance he was certainly surprised, in fact he was verging on insulted, "Why would you not take it? If you turn this offer down Carson, it will not be repeated, I can promise you that."

"I understand that, My Lord and I am not turning down such a generous offer I just need time to consider certain things. I certainly do not mean to offend you."

Forcing himself to relax, Robert nodded, "Of course Carson, I think I may have over-reacted slightly, it was just that I rather expected you to accept straight away. By all means take some time, although you must understand that I cannot hold this offer open indefinitely so I must ask you for an answer by the end of the week."

"You shall have it," he promised. That gave him four days to decide, to make the biggest decision of his life, a decision that he now realised her already knew the answer to.

* * *

"Whatever you're selling we're not buying," Henry informed the somewhat nervous looking man who was hovering by the courtyard gate. "So you better get going before our Butler catches you here."

The man took off his hat, rubbing at his sandy hair and replying, "I'm not selling anything, I'm here to see someone who works here, Elsie Hughes, perhaps you've heard of her."

His interest piqued, Henry stubbed his cigarette out underneath the sole of his shoe, surveying the man in front of him. He was older than him, not particularly tall but stoutly built without being fat, he was probably somewhere in his thirties. His suit was verging on shabby but had obviously been well made at one point, most likely a few years ago now. Which begged the question why he was looking for the uppity Miss Hughes? After all he was a million miles away from Mr Carson. "She's in the servant's hall, I can ask her to come out if you'd like?"

"If you would," The man smiled at him gratefully, his hat turning nervously in his hands now.

"Shall I tell her who's wanting her?"

"Of course, I'm Joe Burns," he proffered his hand, "nice to meet you."

Henry's grin widened, "And you, I'll just go fetch her, you just wait here."

Her face when she told him who was waiting was worth its weight in gold and pretending to leave them to it, instead he melted into the shadows and listened to the hushed conversation that was taking place.

* * *

Elsie wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at Joe in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while and so I thought-"

"That I'd given up," he offered, interrupting her with a wry smile. On seeing her duck her head somewhat guiltily he added, "I suppose I had for a while, but something has happened since then. You remember Ivy McIntyre, well we've been stepping out, nothing improper mind, and she's been dropping hints about what's next for us."

Elsie felt her shoulders relax at that statement and she offered him a small but genuine smile as she replied, "So you've proposed, well-"

"I haven't proposed," he told her, interrupting her again. "Her words made me think and I mean really think about how we would suit and although I think Ivy and I would get along well together I feel that we would still be the better match. Ivy is the postmaster's daughter and I don't think she understands how hard farm life can be."

"Whereas I have firsthand experience," she noted dryly, "not your most romantic line," she informed him.

"I'm a practical man," he replied unapologetically, "And you have always been a practical woman, and while I'm happy to make time for romance I want a wife you will be happy with the lifestyle that I can offer her." He reached for her hand and took it firmly between hers. "Elsie this might not be the best setting for this conversation-"

"I should say not, I'm meant to be working," she reminded him, her tone slightly exasperated, after all she thought she had ended this months ago.

"Then meet me tonight and we can talk properly."

"It's not my night off, and the Dowager Countess is coming here for dinner tonight so I can assure you that I won't be given the time off."

"I could always wait, find a room for the night and-"

"No, don't do that," she told him hurriedly, she didn't want this dragging out.

"Very well, Elsie you know what I'm asking of you. I want you to come back with me and we'll marry, run the farm together and God willing start a family."

Her hand felt awkward in his, not at all like when Charles took hold of it, her tongue darted out and wetted her bottom lip nervously. "Joe, you are a good man but I don't believe that I'm truly cut out to be a farmer's wife, perhaps not any kind of wife. I enjoy my work and I have no intention of leaving Downton. If you care for Ivy then I think that you should make her this offer, as I remember she has a good head on her shoulders so I'm sure she'll fare well on the farm. Believe me Joe, I think you'll find that in the long run you'll thank me for this."

He let her hand drop from his, that amiably smile gone now, the disappointment clear in his steady gaze. "No doubt you're right, but I had still hoped to persuade you...Are you sure about this? Living your life through another family? You won't wake up one day wishing you'd gone another way?"

"Perhaps I shall," she admitted. "But then I'll have no-one to blame but myself for it, don't worry about me, Joe, I'll be fine."

"No doubt you're right," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I hope it all works out for you, Elsie."

"And for you," she replied, her words and smile genuine. She watched as he placed his hat carefully back on his head and turned away from her, shooting her the smallest of smiles and offering her a wave of goodbye as he made his way out of the courtyard, finally leaving her behind him.

* * *

Henry shrank away from the doorway he'd been listening at, sure that he could somehow work this latest development to his advantage.

For a while he'd simply planned to somehow out the clandestine relationship she was conducting but Carson was an honourable fool who would just simply marry her and that wasn't enough for him. She made his life uncomfortable and he wanted her miserable for it, uptight bitch that she was.

* * *

Propping her swollen ankles up onto yet another cushion, Cora sighed in irritation as she watched Robert grumble into his ledgers once again. "Oh what is it?" She finally snapped in irritation. "You asked me if I'd like to keep you company and I said yes because I didn't think you'd start setting my teeth on edge."

"I'm sorry my dear," he replied, dropping his pen onto the desk and moving to the sofa, shifting the cushions and sitting down, propping her ankles across his thighs instead, rubbing at them absentmindedly. "I offered Carson the position of Butler today."

"Ah," she remarked knowingly, "and he turned you down."

"No, he didn't, so you can wipe off that smug grin, Cora dearest. He told me he needed to think about it, I mean what is there to think on? Most valets would jump at such an offer."

"Perhaps a few months ago he might have done, but I think now he has other, more pressing matters on his mind."

"Such as?"

"Marriage."

Robert sighed in irritation as he replied, "We've been through this, we have no proof that there is a woman involved in this."

"He has a wedding ring sitting on his dressing room table."

"And just how do you know that?" he asked, his eyebrow arched in her direction.

Cora shifted slightly uncomfortably under her husband's forthright gaze, his birthday was still two days away and she had no desire to ruin her surprise. "I wanted his advice, I simply checked the room, he wasn't there of course but the box was in plain sight."

"And it was open?" he teased her.

She flushed as she defended herself, "Well no, but surely there's no crime in taking an interest in the lives of those who work for us?"

"Of course not, although I believe that we should draw the line at snooping through their personal effects," he chuckled.

"You make it sound as though I'm constantly rifling through their cupboards!"

He laughed again before adding, "You cannot be sure he means to propose."

"Why else would he have a wedding ring?" she asked in exasperation.

"Any number of reasons."

"Such as?"

"I cannot think of any right now but that does not mean that there aren't any."

"What I think is that you should start advertising for a new Valet along with a Butler." She gave an irritated sniff and added, "And you may as well place for a Lady's maid while you're at it, Caroline has announced that she wishes to return to America before this Christmas."

Robert frowned as he asked, "Is there no-one in house suitable for the position?"

"I did enquire with Mrs Jones as to moving Elsie, the maid who stands in for Caroline to the position full time but she was against it."

"Why ever would she be against such a move?"

"It would appear that Mrs Jones would like her to be her successor, not for a few years of course when she decides to retire, and she feels that she'd be better placed to take over if she stays as head housekeeper."

"Do I know this girl?"

"You've probably seen her and never realised," Cora laughed, shaking her head. "She's worked here for about seven months now, extremely efficient and on thinking about it she is a good choice for housekeeper." She rolled her eyes as she watched her husband continue to struggle to place the woman. "She's Scottish, dark haired, older than us but definitely under thirty."

His face cleared. "Ah yes, I know who you mean. I've spoken to her a few times. If you want her though then you can still ask her."

"No," Cora shook her head, "as I said now that Mrs Jones has said it I think she's far more suited to that role and Lady's maids are much easier to find than Housekeepers."

He grinned at her. "You very nearly sounded English there."

* * *

Sitting at the table in the servant's hall, Henry looked up when he saw Mr Carson enter the room. "Looking for someone?" he asked, as he watched him scan the room.

Charles shot the footman a distasteful look, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw them but he saw no harm in being honest for once. "I had a question to ask Elsie, have you seen her?"

"Not for a while, although I wouldn't worry she's not disappeared with her gentleman caller," he remarked casually, going back to shuffling the deck of cards in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked, now outright glaring at the younger man, it had been clear for a while that he didn't like Elsie and he sincerely hoped for his own sake that he was not about to start bad mouthing her.

"There was a man looking for her earlier, but she soon sent him flying with a flea in his ear. As I said Mr Carson, nothing improper going on here."

"Good." He turned to leave but Henry's voice stopped him.

"I mean it's as clear as the nose on your face that Elsie Hughes is not about to leave service to settle into a life of mediocrity."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his teeth now gritted in annoyance.

"Just that she's ambitious, I mean you know her as well as I do, do you see her settling for a life in a shop?" Henry snorted. "She wouldn't sully herself."

"I suggest you keep your opinion on other staff members to yourself," Charles told him firmly. "Because I'm not interested."

"My apologies then, Mr Carson," he replied easily, "Just thought it was quite obvious, that's all."

He forced himself not to grin as he watched the older man storm out of the room, he might have given the impression that the words had not stung but Henry had seen the way he'd paled slightly when he said she'd never want marriage, had seen his hand shake as he heard someone else voice a thought that it would appear had been playing on his mind.

Yes, he'd thought about forcing Elsie Hughes out of Downton, but he'd seen the way she and Mr Carson looked at one another and he instinctively knew that losing him would hurt her more.

* * *

"You've been very quiet tonight," Elsie remarked as she and Charles walked together.

"Just thinking," he remarked, turning to look at her, she had yet to mention the visitor she'd received yesterday and he couldn't hold back the questions any longer so he stated, "I heard someone came to call on you yesterday."

"Through Henry no doubt," she snorted in annoyance. "But yes, Joe Burns came to see me yesterday."

"The man you were stepping out with before you came here?"

"Yes, he...well I think he was having cold feet about asking another girl to marry him, or he thought that I'd be more useful on the farm, either way he made me another offer of marriage. I was of course going to tell you, it's just a difficult subject to bring up," she sighed.

"Did you turn him down?"

"Of course I did!" Elsie exclaimed in surprise. "Do you really think I'd be out walking with you if I'd decided to marry another man. Nothing happened," she reiterated firmly. "He was gone in less than five minutes, I'm not sure what madness compelled him to even ask again."

"Because you don't want to be a farmer's wife," he stated. Henry's words had played on his mind, he would gladly marry Elsie but only if she wanted him, he would not give up everything for a woman who didn't want him. Perhaps she'd realised he wanted more and was trying to pull away, it would certainly explain why she was reluctant for them to be as close as they once had been. Perhaps it had not been the fear of being abandoned that had bothered her so much after what happened to Maggie but the fear of losing the life she really wanted, one in service.

"No, I don't," she replied honestly. "No more than you'd like to be a farmer."

"Sometimes a sacrifice is worthwhile."

"Yes, sometimes it is but this one wouldn't have been. Marriage should not be taken lightly."

"No, especially not when you have such a promising career ahead of yourself."

She frowned slightly, was he testing her? Wanting to make sure that she would not just marry for the sake of it, just so that she could leave service, as so many young girls before her hand done. Was this him testing how she felt for him? "You have the same in front of you, surely you of all people can understand the reluctance to give that up?"

He nodded, his worst fears confirmed, he was willing to give it all up for her and she would not be extending him the same courtesy. "I do, in fact I have been offered the position of Butler."

Elsie stopped, staring up at him in surprise as she felt a heavy sickness settle in her stomach. "That's quite an honour."

"It is, so naturally I'll be accepting it."

"Naturally," she echoed.

He continued, he had to say this now or he wouldn't say it at all, "And it would of course be inappropriate for a Butler to be romantically entangled with one of the maids."

"Yes...it would be," Elsie answered numbly.

"Then you understand why we must part ways?"

"Yes." She wanted to beg, to plead with him that she loved him and that she was worth more than a role in a household, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"I do still care for you but-"

"Stop," she instructed him, holding her hand up as she spoke, she would break down if he kept speaking, without a doubt she knew she would. "I understand, there is no need for us to continue with this discussion, so if you'll excuse me Mr Carson I'd like to go back to the house, alone."

"Of course," he stepped back from her, letting her make her escape. He tilted his head back to look up at the stars, she was as pragmatic as he'd expected, why would she be upset over the end of something so trivial. He closed his eyes, feeling his own heart break at the loss of her.

Elsie clasped her hand over her mouth as she made sure to keep her step even and calm looking. Her sobs were silent, muffled into her hand and for once she did not fight for self control, she'd often heard that a broken heart could hurt more than a broken limb but up until this exact moment in time she'd never believed that sentiment. She just wished that she still didn't, because the pain was almost crippling her.

* * *

Anna and Mr Bates were talking again, their heads bowed close together, shutting out the outside world, Elsie noted as she passed the courtyard, too busy to take the time to stop. Normally she would have out a halt to such a romance, but they were both sensible people and sometimes you could not fight the inevitable.

She allowed herself a bittersweet smile as she remembered another time, all those years ago when another Valet and Housemaid had fallen in love and how it had all ended so painfully. She heard the boom of Mr Carson's voice as he told off William for the having his jacket unbuttoned and her smile changed. Yes the story between the Valet and Housemaid had ended in tears and heartbreak but the one of Charles and Elsie had not ended there.


End file.
